Into The Depths of Night
by RainStormAme-Hime
Summary: Kagome finds herself thrown into a dark world that she only though existed in the fairtales she was told as a child. Everything changes the night a golden eyed stranger saved her in the middle of a storm.
1. Prologue

_**Into the Depths of Night**_

**Prologue:**

The sun set quickly on the busy town. Dark storm clouds started to creep towards the city. It was going to be a rough night for the people of Kyoto. Thunder could be heard in the distance bright white light faintly stained the sky every few minutes.

A young woman walked swiftly down a sidewalk. Biting her lip nervously as she glanced up towards the darkening night sky, she sighed softly. `This isn't good…' she thought to herself. If the on coming storm wasn't bad enough, it was getting late and the streets were starting to look bare. It was all over the news, all the disappearances and few murders that have been occasionally been popping up all over the city. She knew that she shouldn't be outside this late at night, alone. She sighed again pausing at a street, waiting to cross. She ran a hand gently through her long raven colored hair, closing her eyes. A loud thunderous clap boomed over the city. The young woman jumped slightly and pulled her white jacket snugger around her. `Only two more blocks and I'll be home…' she kept repeating.

The small light across the street blinked green and she started to walk across the street quickly. `Why did I have to stay so late again?' she groaned to herself. She lifted the white sleeve of her jacket to glance at her watch. 11:45, almost midnight. `How did it get to be so late?' she thought walking down the now deserted street.

`One more block,' she thought reaching another stop light. Another clap of thunder rang loudly through the city, followed by a white, hot flash of lighting that lit up the gloomy street. The young woman froze as she felt a cold, wet sensation fall onto her face. `Greeeat…' she thought as it started to rain. She lifted her hood on her jacket in an attempt to keep dry. She kept her eyes focused on the little light across the road that shone bright red, indicating that it was unsafe to cross the road. The light remained red as the rain continued to fall harder. The young woman shifted her weight from one foot to the other impatiently.

Squealing tires and revving engines broke through the silence in the air. The young woman slowly turned her head towards the source of the sound. Her eyes grew in shock when she saw two cars turn the corner sharply. They raced towards her, showing no sign of slowing down or stopping. The car on the left swerved and mashed into the car next to it. The car hit the curb and started to spin out of control. `Something's not right…' she thought. Screeching breaks and the sound of metal being crushed and ripped apart exploded as the car lost its balance and started to flip. She watched as the small car was perilously crushed as it continued to roll. She gazed at the car came to a impacted stop in its hood. The rain hadn't let up and thunder boomed through the air loudly.

The second car had stopped at the side of the road. The young woman blinked once, twice. Trying to take in the situation that had just taken place. She was so shocked that she almost missed the car door opening on the undamaged car. The young woman wasn't sure what to do as a tall man slowly got out of the car.

The man inspected the flipped car from where he was standing. She gasped as she saw something start to move from the trashed car. The man shifted his gaze towards the young woman.

`Run! Run!' her mind screamed, but her body wouldn't move. Her focus was on the cold blue eyes that pierced through her. The man slowly started to walk in her direction, seeming to have forgotten for the moment the wrecked car behind him. Blue eyes never taking their hold on her body away. The wind began to pick up speed as the center of the storm moved over the city, and blew her hood off. Her now wet hair stuck to the sides of her face and the back of her jacket. She made no move to try to replace it.

As the man got closer and closer to her, the young woman's body began to tremble, but unable to move away from the strange man. The man smirked as he approached her. "My, my…" he said in a deep voice, "Miss, you are now in my way. What a shame…" he said. She was unable to find her voice and still stood frozen in that spot as he towered over her. The man was easily over 6'2 and his dark brown hair was matted to his head from the rain. She gazed at his features, but something was off. She moved her gaze to his mouth to find his teeth too sharp and rigid for a human. The man chuckled as he saw fear flow over her body and take over her whole being. He reached out and softly moved pieces of wet hair off her face. `Why can't I move?' her mind screamed. She knew she had to get away from this man. She could sense that something was dangerously off with him, something wasn't right. She was glad that it was raining, so the man couldn't see tears that started to fall from her eyes. The man gazed down at the woman before him. He seemed captivated by her eyes. He gently rubbed the side of her cheek with his thumb. Her deep chestnut colored eyes watched him fearfully.

He opened his mouth to say something but not a sound was able to come from his mouth. The only sound that the young woman heard was the sound of a gun shot that rang through her ears. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for the young woman. She watched as the man's expression made a dramatic change. His eyes grew wide with shock, and she was suddenly able to move again. As she took a small step back away from him, his hand dropped from her face to and pressed it firmly against the left side of his chest. She saw a reddish, orange liquid start to wash off his hand as the rain continued to fall. She couldn't scream, she couldn't run. She just stood frozen, petrified.

She was taken back when she heard the man curse under his breath and he sharply turned around. `Why is he not dead?!' her mind said frantically. A young man stood slumped in to middle of the street holding out a gun.

"You fool, you think that a mere gun wound can stop me?" the man yelled. She took more steps backwards, finding some strength in her feet to move. She caught a glimpse of the man in the street. Long white hair was covered in matted blood and mud. He held the gun in his right hand, while the other held his body steady against the car. His clothes where torn and many gashes were visiable from the outcome of the crash. His breathing was labored but she could sense of intimidation that radiated off of him. He still held a over powering presences even in his condition.

"And you think a car crash can kill me? Now Kyoru you can't get rid of me that easily," the young man yelled. The man in front of her started to growl. `What is…is he growling?' the young woman's mind screamed. The blue eyed man suddenly became tense. She saw his nails start to grow into dangerous, long, sharp claws. She started to stumble backwards, in an attempt to get away from the man, but stepped over a crack losing her balance she fell hard onto the wet sidewalk. `What the hell is he?!' her mind raced. `It's just a nightmare, yeah that's right a nightmare where a man was shot and started to growl and grow claws…yeah just a nightmare…' she tried to reassure herself.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the man in front of her launched himself forward with immense speed. To frightened to run or leave the street, she could do nothing but watch helplessly. The man she heard that was called Kyoru leaped towards the young man in the middle of the street. But, he easily dodged it by stepping to the side. He then moved so quick that she almost missed that the young man gave Kyoru an impacted punch to the stomach that sent him flying a few yards away. The young man had dropped the gun and began to walk slowly towards Kyoru on the ground.

Kyoru stood up slowly as he growled and bared his fangs at the younger man before him. The young man smirked in annoyance. "Your time is over Kyoru…" he said as he took his hand, which now also had razor sharp claws, in one swift movement towards the throat of Kyoru. She gasped loudly as Kyoru froze. It seemed like hours flew by as she waiting to see what happen.

A high pitched scream rose into the street as she saw a cut on the man's throat open and splatter blood onto the sliver haired man. The man's limp body fell to the ground. She blinked back tears and was about to scream again but in the blink of an eye, the sliver haired man was only a few feet in front of her.

"D-don't you dare come near me!!" she screamed getting to her feet and started to run away from him. The young man growled in frustration as he jumped towards her and grabbed her arm to stop her. She quickly turned around and began to beat frantically into his chest crying and trying to break free. He quickly grabbed her wrists and forced them above her head, holding her still. "Let go of me now!" she screamed again still trying to break free. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly turned his head in the direction of the untouched car, which was starting to drive towards them.

"Fuck!" he swore as he wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped high into the air. She was about to let out another scream but looking down at the ground that seemed to be a few hundred feet she gasped and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter One

_**Into the Depths of Night**_

**Chapter One**

He rolled his eyes as he set the unconscious woman down gently. He gazed at her for a few moments before shifting his gaze towards the night sky. Utter disgust swept over his facial features. "Damn it…" he breathed out dangerously. The storm had long settled in, and it hadn't seemed to want to calm down yet. His golden eyes narrowed as he starred off into the darkness. Rain still fell heavily outside the open glass door from where he stood. He ran his hand through his long silver hair frowning. "This isn't good…" he whispered as he turned towards the young woman again.

He walked across the dark room towards the bathroom trying to ignore her for the moment. He flipped the light on as he inspected himself in the mirror. All the small cuts that covered his face were no where to been seen. It looked as if he had never been even scratched. A small smirk inched over his features as he lifted his stained shirt off, looking for any scars or scratches that tainted his flawless tanned skin. Nothing could be seen. A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder erupted through the house. He didn't need to turn around to know that the young woman was standing at the bathroom door.

"Where…where did you take me?" she asked softly, trying to hide her fear but failing.

"Somewhere safe…" he replied.

"Safe? Safe? I am not safe with you! You killed, you MURDERED that man!" she screamed. The young man stood watching her emotionless. His golden eyes starred intently on her. She shivered as she waited for him to respond. "I should call the police!" she suddenly said turning around running towards her jacket that lay discarded on the chair she woke up in. Before she could reach it, she was pinned almost painfully against the wall.

"Not even the police could help you anymore…" he said in a deep voice, which almost sounded like a growl. She gasped as she felt his hands tighten slightly around her shoulders and bit her lip to hold back tears.

"Why…" was the only thing that she could manage to say. He didn't respond to her question as he let her go roughly. She fell to her knees with a soft thug and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shield herself from him in any way possible. She didn't dare look up into his golden eyes again. She can sense a powerful aura around him. Another flash of lightning lit up the room quickly. The young man's golden eyes flashed red for a split second. "Are…are you going to kill me too?" she whispered in a small voice. He blinked a few times and was silent for many moments before her words sunk in.

"I don't kill humans…" he growled as he stormed off towards the glass door and walked outside slamming the door behind him. He shut the door with such force that the glass shattered and sprayed across the room. A rush of cold rain and wind swept through the room. The young woman looked out through the broken glass door with tears falling from her warm chestnut eyes as she watched the strange young man jump off the top of the balcony. She held back a scream as she watched in horror as he jumped.

"Are you crazy!" she yelled running outside on the balcony. She leaned over the edge, pushing her wet hair out of her face to get a better look. She heard a thud behind her and quickly turned around to come face to face with the man she just saw jump.

"Who are you calling crazy? I wasn't the one walking around at midnight alone, in the middle of a storm," he growled out.

"And I'm not the one who killed that man and kidnapped someone!" she said back, not sure where she got the sudden rush of courage from.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I did not kidnap you. I saved you…" he said slowly. He clenched his jaw, she was trying his patience.

"Saved me?! You are a murderer!" she said standing her ground. She took a quick step towards the railing of the balcony when he stepped closer to her, something changed in his stance. He became tense and a wave of dangerous static aura surrounded him. She leaned against the railing, trying to back away from him. The courage that had suddenly appeared in her, disappeared quicker than it had came.

"Do you have any idea who else was in that car?" he asked in a deep threatening voice. His eyes challenging her to answer his question.

"No…" she said very softly.

"And do you have any idea what they would have done to you?" he asked in the same voice.

"N-no…" she said even softer.

"Exactly…" he said getting annoyed. "You don't know, and you don't want to know…" he said turning away.

"How do I know that you aren't the same?" she asked barely loud enough. She was surprised that he even turned around to look at her. She gasped softly as she looked into his eyes. Something in them had changed. They called out to her, a silent promise.

"You will just have to trust me," he said as he turned back around. "Besides, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have already. Now get into the house before you freeze to death." He waited at the door for her to follow him. She hadn't even realized that she was shaking from the cold of the night and rain combined. She slowly walked back into the house. `What was that in his eyes, but did I just willingly believe every word he just said. He just killed someone…and yet I don't feel like it was wrong…' she thought to herself grimly. `If he hadn't stopped him when he did…wait…' she suddenly realized something.

`You can't keep her out of this you know…' came the voice in his head.

`Yes I can…' he responded.

`You and I both know that we can't. The moment they saw you take her, she was already involved. You know that they will be after her now,' the voice countered. `Besides, the lead we had tonight was about them going after a human…'

`No…' he growled. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her small voice break through the silence between them.

"What was he…?" she questioned slowly with a shaky voice. He almost flinched when he sensed the intense fear that was starting to radiate off her.

"Nothing that you need to worry about right now…" he said gruffly. `You just don't want to tell her you are one too…' the voice said mockingly.

`She already knows…' he thought darkly.

"But…but you're one aren't you?" she asked avoiding his gaze. She felt as if she had been thrown into a nightmare. `No…this is real…' she told herself as she started to feel tears come to her eyes. They silently fell as he stood not moving, not talking. "I won't be able to go home will I?" she asked realizing it for the first time. Something inside her told her that it was true. She knew that deep down she really was in some sort of danger. `I've been thrown into the darkness…' she thought as she cried silently.

"No…" he said not trying to break it to her easily.

"Where will I go?" she asked. He growled losing his patience with her.

"Enough questions human…" he said walking away and opening the bedroom door.

"I have a name…" she said softly. He stopped at the door way. "It's Kagome…" she said softly again. His eyes grew suddenly but then returned to their normal emotionless glaze. He didn't say anything as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

`Come on Kagome…be strong…you can get through this…' she told herself as she tried to force herself to stop crying. But, her body didn't respond to what she told herself. She took a good look around the room and shivered feeling the cold from the broken door. She slowly walked over to the bed and sank slowly to the floor on the opposite side, shielding herself from the wind. She grabbed the huge comforter from the bed and entangled herself in it. She hugged her legs to her chest and hung her head on her knees. Tears fell from her eyes as she gradually fell into an exhausted sleep. She fell into the darkness again.

xXxxXx

He cursed under his breath as he sat in the dark living room. He had forgotten about the broken door and he left her in the room. He pounded a tight fist forcefully against the door as he opened it. `Damn it…she is just another thing that I have to keep my eye on…' he told himself. He walked swiftly towards the stair case.

`You don't have to keep an eye on her, she seems very capable of taking care of herself…' He started to walk up the dark coated wooden stairs.

`Yes, that is why she didn't leave that room so she could stay warm, that is why she almost let him…' He stopped at the top of the stairs.

`She was scared and frightened, I am sure that she never had been in that kind of situation before…' He growled and started to walk again towards the room he left her in.

`Yeah will it wont be the first time she will be in that kind of situation…I will have to watch over he like a little child…' He opened the door. `And why do you keep defending her? You have never shown interest in a human before…' He stopped his thoughts as he almost started to panic as he didn't see her. But, he calmed in a second as his senses told him she was indeed in the room. His cold golden eyes scanned the room looking for her.

His eyes narrowed as he saw a small bundle on the floor next to the bed. `See…just as I told you…like a child…' he sneered at the voice. It did not respond. He walked over to Kagome and gently lifted her into his arms. He looked down at her with a frown. She had fallen asleep in the freezing cold room. He could feel her feverish body that had already started to break down because of the cold. "Fuck…" he whispered as he carried her out of the room.

`It's your fault too you know…' the voice chimed in.

"Shut the hell up," he growled out loud. The voice just laughed. He went to the room across the hall and set her down on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open as warmth started to wrap around her. She faintly saw the golden glow of his eyes before she fell back into the darkness again.

xXxxXx

She sat in the middle of a dark room. She was curled up, trying to take up less space as possible. She shielded her eyes from playing tricks on her in the darkness. It was silent. Not even the tiniest noise could be heard. She only heard her slow heart beat and her thoughts. `This isn't new…' she thought.

`Oh hun, why do you do this to yourself?'

`I don't…' she answered softly.

`You do…you always have…' the small voice told her.

`Then you know why I do this…' she said to the voice sharply. She hugged herself tighter. "This is the only place to escape from everything…" she whispered into the darkness.

`But, you can't keep hiding from this in here…' the voice soothed. Pain in her chest tightened and her breaths became more shallow and frequent.

"I can if I try…." She whispered again.

`Stop this,' the voice said almost sternly.

"What do you think he is?" she asked changing the subject. The voice sighed.

`Think about it…' the voice said.

"A demon?" she asked after a few moments of silent. She lifted her head in the darkness and opened her eyes. Her eyes had a silver glow to them in the darkness.

`That could be a word for them…' the voice said almost humorously, but the voice sighed sadly afterwards. `Kagome…what happen tonight…we can't change what we saw. We both know that our life has changed dramatically in just a short time. But, you have the courage to get through this. You should stop acting like this before you destroy us. This is not the kind of place or time to lose yourself…'

Kagome took in the voices words, studying them carefully. "Perhaps we will give this a try…but there is something off with all of this…"

`I feel it too…we will just be…careful…there is a lot about this that we don't know yet…just be on your guard…' the voice said as it faded away. Kagome closed her eyes tight and slowly felt herself coming back into the warmth that she felt before.

She jumped up as she woke up and frantically looked around, not recognizing anything in the room. "What hell was that?!" a voice growled next to her.

"I…well…what?" she stuttered as she turned towards him.

"You know exactly what the fuck I am talking about wench! You weren't just sleeping…you locked yourself away in your mind!" he yelled. Her eyes grew in shock.

"How did you know that…" she questioned taken back, letting the being called a bitch slide.

"Not many people can do that…let alone humans….where did you learn that?" he demanded. He stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes watched her carefully, his nose trying to pick up any sense of her about to lie to him. He knew once he laid her down and studied her that it wasn't a fever that over took her body at all.

"I will not tell you that…" she said strongly. He growled as he pushed himself off from the wall. Another flash of lighting illuminated the room. She thought for another split second that his eyes had flashed red. "You are a demon aren't you?" she asked softly. `Be careful…' her thoughts softly pronounced to her. She watched as he tensed and froze looking at her.

"And how can you assume that?" he asked in a low growl.

"I have my resources…" she said again softly. They both starred at each other for an instant. Then without a word, he left the room slamming the door shut. She winced inwardly as the door slammed shut. `No more tears…' she told herself repeatedly.

She left out a long sigh that she hadn't realized she had held her breath. She sank back down into the bed. She felt the soft downiness of the goose feathered comforter. And the silk and goose feather pillows she sank her head into were just as soft and warm as the rest of the bed. Her gaze then fell onto the ceiling that was painted a fainted gold color. She sat up and inspected the room fully. Her breath was almost taken away at the style and décor of the room itself. The darkness of the night did it no justice. The four post, king size bed that sat in the center of the room seemed to be hand carved out of cherry wood. The dressers and cabinet in the room were designed the same matching style. Silk curtains hung from the window and door that lead out towards another balcony. They ran all the way down the wall and to the polished dark wood flooring. In the center of the ceiling hung an old western style chandelier, it was then she realized that the ceiling stood at least over 15 feet high. The room simply took her breath away. She crawled over to the front of the bed and gazed down at the floor. At the feet of the bed laid a huge white fur rug. It looked so warm and inviting that she slowly crept off the bed and onto the rug.

Her hands melted into the warmth and pure softness of the fur. "What kind of fur is it…" she whispered. She slowly started to lay down on the fur rug. She closed her eyes as her body was instantly warmed and soothed by the large rug. The fur seemed to react to her touch and her body. She could oddly feel it gently shift underneath her. It was as if the fur itself was alive. She breathed in its scent. The scent of must and spring breeze surrounded her body and calmed her fried nerves. As she was lying in the fur rug, she came to realize that it wasn't a rug at all, it was nothing but fur. The fur seemed to breathe and thrive as if it really was living. Yet, she couldn't get her body to move away from it, it seemed to engulf her soul. She gentle breathed into it and slowly felt herself really reach into sleep without locking her mind away. She truly felt safe with the fur surrounding her, but she had no clue why.

xXxxXx

He froze suddenly at the sight before him as he walked back into the room the next morning. Something inside him burned as he watched her lay ontop of his Mokomokosama that he always kept at the edge of the bed in this particular room. He was very surprised to see it reacting to her in such a way. He stood watching her sleep from the door way. He noticed how his Mokomokosama seemed to wrap itself around her, as if protecting her. `Seems it has taken a liking to her…' the voice chimed. He just growled in annoyance.

`She shouldn't be anywhere near it…' he growled back at the voice.

The voice laughed inside of his mind. `Then you should have thought better about putting her in this room.' The young man did not say anything at the comment, he knew it was right. He knew full well what room he was putting her in, yet he couldn't stop himself. He knew somehow that she would have only felt safest in one room in the whole house, no matter how much to disliked the idea. But, he thought about how all night, and he still couldn't put his claw on it. `I still don't understand how I knew though…I know I can sense their feelings in their scent and aura but how did I know this…' he thought to himself, half expecting an answer from the voice. `So now you choose to be quiet,' he said with another annoyed growl.

(A/N: so I don't ever do one of these in the middle of a chapter but I just want to clarify something. In this fanfic, I am also changing the meaning of the Mokomokosama a little…yes it is still in fact the tail, and yes it can be removed, that hasn't changed, but it has many different forms in my fanfiction, as you see here it takes on the appearance as a fur rug then changes. It sort of has a life of its own, yet its not actually living in the fact of the word, just thought I should explain that before some people get mad at me lol)

He could feel himself grow weaker and weaker with each passing second. The past few weeks without sleep and rest have been starting getting to him, warring him down slowly. But, he needed to talk to her. Explain to her what the rules were, that she can not under any circumstances break them.

He walked up to her and gently ran a clawed hand through his Mokomokosama. It shifted and started to slightly grow under his touch. He held back a smile at the warm sensation that ran through his body at the touch of his own fur. It had been a long time since the last he touched this dear part of his being. He stood up as he watched the fur unwrap itself around the small woman. As the fur unwound itself from around her, it started to tingle her soft creamy skin attempting to wake her up. Her brown eyes fluttered open and closed again trying to fall back asleep, but failed. She let out a soft groan as she started to stretch into the fur more and finally open her eyes fully. He held his breath slightly, he could faintly feel her body pressed up against his fur. He shoved the thoughts and feelings aside as he watched her sit up.

"Good morning," he said in a cold voice. She seemed startled at first but quickly recovered as she looked over at him.

"Good morning," she said in a very quiet voice. "What is…" she started to ask as she ran her fingers through the soft fur more, but he interrupted her before she could finish.

"That is my Mokomokosama," he stated. He watched her mouth form an `o' shape, but he knew that she had no idea what that even was. He made to attempt to explain himself. "I am need of rest, and there are some…rules…you will need to obey," he said quickly.

"Rules…?" she asked confused.

"You can not leave this house, no matter what," she nodded her head agreeing with him. He seemed surprised that she wasn't trying to fight back or object, "you must not answer the house door no matter what either. There are servants will take care of that. Do not let anyone besides my servants see you or talk to you…besides that you are free to roam my house," he said all in a monotone voice. She just simply shook her head.

"Will…they…come looking for me here?" she couldn't help but ask. He gazed at her for a few moments trying to decide whether or not to tell her.

"They will not think about entering my house…no…but that is one of the reasons as to why you may not leave this house, understood?" he asked eyeing her. He tried to sense anything in her scent that would give away that she would defy him or go against his wishes. He was happy to sense nothing but slight fear. "You may not awake me during the day. The daylight is when we rest…do not disturb me," he said to her as he started to walk towards the door. "This will be your room," he stated as he walked out of her room closing the door gently this time.

His eyes narrowed again as he walked down the hall towards the west wing of his house. `Why did I just give her that room?' he asked himself.

`Because you could sense that she was scared, and you know that our Mokomokosama will help ease that. So that she won't have any fear sleeping here…' the voice replied. The voice only got a threatening growl in return. He opened the door to his personal wing and slammed it shut.

xXxxXx

Kagome sighed again as she watched him leave. She realized for the first time that she didn't even know his name. `Hell, I barely know anything anymore…' she thought to herself. She looked down at the fur beneath her and was shocked to see that it had transformed back into the form of what appeared to be a normal fur rug again. She starred at it in wonder. "Well Mokomokosama, thank you," she whispered to the fur. She stood up and stretched more. She smiled as she flung open the huge curtains and let the sun light pour into the room. She had been right, that the darkness didn't give the room justice, but she could help but feel that she liked the room better in the darkness. It gave the room a different aura to the room, than the light provided.

She turned around and starred down at her cloths. She hadn't noticed before that she was completely covered in blood. Her school uniform was seemed to be dyed red in most spots and was ripped and torn in more than one place. She bit her lip hating the way she looked and felt at the moment. She examined the room more and noticed two doors that were next to the bed. She slowly walked over to the first door and slowly opening it. Almost afraid that something might pop out at her. To her relief, the door lead to a magnificent bathroom made of pure white marble. She gapped in awe at the sight before her. She flipped on the switch and gazed in wonder at the room. The sink was carved in the same fashion as the furniture in the bed room.

"Miss?" came a voice from behind her. Kagome screamed and jumped, and slammed the door quickly. Kagome stood behind the door her heart racing inside her chest. The next thing she knew, the bathroom door banged open and she saw the young man looking angrily at her. She screamed again our of surprise and took many steps back away from the door.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"How…how did you…" she asked breathlessly. He took a deep breath and saw the maid standing frightened behind him and realized what happen.

"God Damn it," he cursed slamming the door loudly. Her heart was racing even faster as she tried to make sense of what just happen. There was a soft knock on the door and she slowly opened it. She starred shyly out from behind the door to see a maid standing where the young man had just been.

"Miss, I didn't mean to frighten you, nor did I mean to alarm the young master…" she said giving her a slight curtsy. Kagome starred blankly at the maid and stood motionless. The old maid shifted nervously. "I uh, have brought you cloths that the young master ordered us to get for you," she said offering a bundle of cloths out to her.

Kagome quickly snapped out of her state and smiled kindly at the old maid. "Thank you, and I am sorry for how I reacted. You just snuck up on me and I didn't know you were there. I have this thing about people coming up from behind me…" she explained nervously.

"Do not worry about it Miss. I will leave you to your changing. If you ever need anything don't bother to ask. I am Kaede. I will most likely be in the kitchens if you wish to find me," the old woman gave Kagome a small smile and walked away.


	3. Chapter Two

Into the Depths of Night

Chapter Two

Kagome sighed softly as she starred at the door. She was waiting for something to happen. Anything. Nothing came. She stood up slowly and started to walk towards the balcony door. As she opened the door, a rush of cool crisp autumn wind met her. She smiled as she walked out into the evening sun. She was happy that nothing strange happen through out the day. She was almost expecting something to jump out and bit her when she roamed the hallways. Since the past night's events she had been skittish and unsure what to expect next. `I've never been like this before…but…what happen last night…that was…' she was snapped out of thoughts when she saw the horizon in front of her eyes. She looked out at the beautiful horizon. As the sun set, it gave the enormous back yard a glowing shimmer.. The garden seemed to shimmer in the sun light, it radiated with beauty.

Kagome leaned against the edge watching the sun set. She was lost in her thoughts and before she knew it, it was dark outside and the moon started to rise. As she gazed down at the garden, the sight took her breath away. She had thought that the garden had looked amazing in the sun light, but in the moon light, the sight before her eyes was incomparable. She was in wonder how the same objects could have two totally different views. In the moon light, it had an edger look. It had the sense of mystery to it, an aura of darkness that eliminated off of the faint, pale light. Something was calling out to her. She slowly closed her eyes, searching for the source of the strange and new sensation. Deep chocolate eyes snapped open and regained their focus on a tiny clearing towards the center of the garden. She leaned closer over the edge trying to get a better glimpse at what was beckoning her. She never noticed the presents of someone walking up behind.

Golden eyes carefully watcher her. A frown washed over the face as he continued to walk towards her. "I see that you are enjoying my house human…" came a deep, cold voice from behind her.

Kagome nearly lost her balanced and fell over the edge of the dark stone balcony, but quickly regained her composure. She turned around expecting to see the young man from the night before, but was very surprised when she came face to face with a different man that looked almost exactly like the one that had kidnapped her. She had realized she was staring at him. There was something…about the way he looked that had captivated her. She couldn't figure out what it was about him that told her that he was more dangerous than the previous man. She blinked a few times before coming to her senses and took a cautious step backwards.

"Did my brother bring a mute human into our home?" the man spat out in disgust. Kagome tried to open her mouth to say something, but she couldn't get her mind off the intense gaze from his piercing golden eyes. The man's face expressions changed and she took another step backward, pressing her body against the stone railing.

"I can speak thank you…" she said softly.

"Could have fooled me…" the man said slowly as he narrowed his gaze, "but, I am surprised that my brother even brought you here…" he turned starting to walk away. "Consider yourself lucky so far human, perhaps you won't be so lucky next time…" and with that he disappeared before her eyes. She was frozen in that spot not sure what just happen.

`Did he just threaten me?' she asked herself. `How dare that guy!' she said furiously. She leaned back against the railing on her elbows and gazed at the door that leads back into the room she was left in.

`Riiight now you get courage when he has left…'

`Who asked you?'

`I don't need to be asked before I give my opinion remember?' the voice chimed.

Kagome sighed as she slowly started to walk back towards her room. She looked up at the dark sky, wondering just how the man disappeared. As she opened the door she glanced over her shoulder at the garden again. The strange feeling that called out to had dissipated. She turned into the house rubbing her temples softly. "Just who was that…" she whispered. A mental picture of his cold, emotionless eyes burned into her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling that she should avoid that man like he had the black plague.

As she walked around the room heading towards the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door. She froze scared for a split second. But, sighed when she realized that the man she just met wouldn't bother knocking on her door, neither the younger man who was as close to a stranger as the new guy. A sigh a relief exited almost silently as she saw the maid Kaede standing in the hallway with an enormous box.

"Nice to see you Lady Kagome," she said bowing her head slightly. Kagome blushed slightly and was about to say something but stopped when she continued. "The masters wish to have you down for dinner, and I was instructed that you would have to be dressed for the occasion." Kagome thought about it carefully and opened the door wider for the small old maid to walk into the room.

"Is that what I am to wear then?" she asked softly glancing at the large cream colored box. Kaede nodded her head slowly, trying to hide a smile as she started to open the box.

`Well, looks like they are living in the 1800's if they expect us to wear that…' the voice said.

`I like it…' she responded.

`You know that color looks alike like….'

`Shut up, don't you dare finish those words…' Kagome mentally blocked out the voice. She stared at the dress as Kaede pulled it out. It was in fact an old fashioned French 1800's style gown. "Are you sure that will fit me?" she asked carefully thinking it looked a little too small for her.

"It will fit you perfectly," Kaede stated with out even taking a glance at the young woman. Kagome bit her lip worried about seeing both of them at the same time. She shook her head trying to think that she was in some sort of bad dream.

"Maybe I should leave…my family must be really worried about me…" she said slowly started to walk towards the door as panic started to settle in. The old maid quickly went and stood in front of the door.

"That would be unwise Lady Kagome," she said in a stern voice.

"Am I unable to return home…?" Kagome asked slowly. Yes, she already knew the answer. What she saw last night was something that would never go away. Kaede did not answer her but merely looked at the ground. "Well…what if I said I did not wish to dine with them?" she asked.

"You can not say no to them. They are the masters of this house and land….and…well I have said to much now. Come on child, let us get you all ready for dinner." She took Kagome by the hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.

xXXxxXXx

She walked carefully down the stairs in the huge dress that the two men had made her wear to dinner. She was afraid that she was going to fall straight onto her face as she walked down the stairs. `Just make sure you don't fall…that would be quite embarrassing…' the voice laughed.

Kagome's gaze narrowed slightly as she reached the bottom of the stairs finally. `This dress is impossible….'

`It does fit us well though…brings out certain….area's….' the voice said slowly. Kagome rolled her eyes as she continued to make her way into the dinning room. As she neared the dinning room, she was stopped by two men standing outside the doors. "Am I not to go in?" she asked. The men simply starred at her before nodding their heads and opening the doors for her. She smiled at them as she walked by and gazed into the room. She wasn't surprised to see the dinning room decorated in the same manner as the rest of the huge house she was being held captive in. As she walked forward her eyes were focused on the ceiling of the dinning room that caught her attention. She had in fact, not even noticed the two men standing, and ceasing their talking as she walked in, at the end of the room. She was captivated by the art work that covered the entire ceiling. She had never seen such a sight. `This place will never get boring, will it?' the voice asked in an amused tone. Kagome choose to ignore the comment.

"I am quite surprised that you decided to show yourself…" came a voice that broke her trance. She stopped where she was and blinked at few times at the two men. Seeing them standing together made her heart completing stop. It was not by the fact that she found them both extremely handsome with features that she had never laid eyes on before. No, it was from the fact that the aura's that were radiating off of their bodies told her that they were very dangerous and her instincts told her to run and not look back. She bowed her head slightly, decided it wouldn't be wise to be cross with the older man.

"I could not refuse such an offer…" she said softly but with a hint of disgust in her voice.. The younger man eyed the one standing next to him. The girl that he had brought to the house less than 24 hours had changed her personality completely. He had no doubt in his mind that his brother had something to do with this. He turned to his brother with a cold glare that was only returned with the piercing look that defeated his.

"We have things that we must discuss about the happenings that you witnessed last night…" the younger man said turning to her slowly. She stood still seeing the look on the older man's face. The younger man did not miss this and gave his brother another death glare. "This is my older brother, whom I am guessing you have already met…" he started.

"Yes…we have met you could say…" Kagome said carefully.

"Then you have no need to be frightened of him. He will not harm you, he is just a stuck up ass that likes to play mind games…" the younger brother said slowly. If looks could kill, the younger brother would have been down on the ground three times already. But, the older brother did not say a word.

"Why am I unable to leave….? My family will be looking for me by now…" she was about to demand that they let her go but was interrupted by the older brother.

"You will not leave our presence unless you wish to be tortured or dead," he spat out coldly. "Stupid human, you have gotten us all into a huge mess."

Kagome blinked. "Me gotten you into a huge mess? And what mess should that be? Last I remember is that this…this…boy was the one who had gotten into a mess, not me! I am going to say this clear, I did nothing wrong!" she said angrily. She regretted her words almost immediately. The younger brother watched this girl stand up for herself. But, yet the feeling he was just feeling washed away. `Stupid move girl…' came the voice laughing.

He watched as his bother quickly moved in the blink of an eye in front of the younger girl, grabbing her around the neck tightly. His eyes turning a slight red tint. "Don't you dare speak back to me you…" he suddenly stopped talking, eyes growing wide in shock. He pulled back quickly hissing in pain and looked upon his arms. His flesh had been burnt away, blood seeping out from the appearance of the fatal wounds.

Kagome collapsed to the ground exhausted. She had acted on instinct only, she had no idea what just had happened. She laid on the ground trying to recuperate her strength but it was failing. She saw the older brother walk over to her and pick her up, glaring angrily at her. Then…it went black again.

xXXxxXXx

`You should really stop doing this to yourself…' came a voice into the darkness. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, to see the all too familier pitch black room before her eyes. She let out a soft sigh.

`I can't stop doing this and you know this. My body just reacts when it thinks it needs to shelter itself. And, it did. And I panicked. I…I didn't know what else to do…" she went silent for a moment. `What was that…?'

The voice laughed softly. `You know every well what that was. You just don't to admit it. Our father told us all about it didn't he? Right before he…'

`DON'T say it…' Kagome screamed into the darkness. They both went silent once again.

`You do realize what is going on right…?' the voice asked slowly.

Kagome didn't respond. She knew. She hated it, but she knew. She would never return home, or to her normal life again. These, demons will not let her go.

`Maybe we should wake up now, and see what they have to say to us, hmm? It can't be so bad right?'

`They will just asked questions….'

`Yes, but we don't have the answers ourselves now do we?' Kagome didn't respond again. She laid back down onto the cold cement floor and slowly closed her eyes taking a long deep breath.

xXXxxXXx

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She held her breath expecting to be in pain, but nothing came. She quickly looked around to find herself back into her room. She froze when she felt a presence in the corner of the room.

"Care to explain to me now what the hell you just did, and why it keeps happening?" came the cold voice.

"I can't tell you what I don't know…" she said softly, not turning to look at him.

"Tell me what you do know then," he said not moving from his spot.

"I'm not sure how I do it. My body, or my spirit reacts, and my mind or soul if you want to call it that, is locked away in my mind," she whispered. Though she was sure that he heard her.

"You can lock yourself way into your mind? I was right when I though of that then…" he asked making sure he heard her right.

"I can't tell you where I learned it, because I was never taught. It just…comes…and what I did to your brother…." She started to say softly.

"Have you ever heard of miko powers Kagome…?" the young man started to say. Kagome winced, feeling a stab in her side.

"It comes to see that you know my name, but I don't not know yours…" she said slowly.

"You have no use for my name, now answer the question human…." He said dangerously.

"If you wish for me to talk to you, you will have to give me a name that I can call you, besides master…" she said stubbornly. Inuyasha staired at her for a few moments.

`Stubborn little bitch…' he growled.

`I sort of li…'

`Don't you dare finish that…' he growled at the voice.

"My name is Inuyasha…" he growled out.

xXXxxXXx


	4. Chapter Three

Into the Depths of Night

Chapter 3

Kagome starred up at the angry young man surprised. Had he really just told her his name? She held her breath and blinked once. After a few moments she let out a soft breath. `Inuyasha…doesn't that mean…' the voice in her head started to say. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she took a stop back away from him.

He just stood there, keeping his icy stare away from her. He waited. He was expecting her to scream and run away.

`She has surprised us yet again,' the deep voice echoed in his mind.

`I'd advise you to shut up, before you say something stupid,' Inuyasha growled to the voice. He moved his gaze back towards her. His eyes slowly following the slender curves of her body and the soft delicate skin on her neck.

`Wow…' the voice whispered. Inuyasha managed to block out the voice. He then smelt salt and tears. He growled in annoyance as he looked into her deep chestnut eyes as they start to flow with tears. He started to open his mouth to say something but she interrupted him.

"I'm…I'm never going home am I…?" she softly whispered to him.

He gave her a cold laugh and said, "No, it will be a miracle if you live through the next couple months." He narrowed his eyes at her and thought it best to leave her alone. As he walked away he glanced over his shoulder and loudly said, "And I will get my answers miko!" Then he slammed the door behind him.

She wanted to scream and run away. She wanted to go back to her family. But, she did not know how to leave.

`Calm down un, before you work yourself up anymore,' came the calm voice, trying to soothe her. Kagome didn't try to respond. She just laid on the large bed in shock. She continued to cry until the tears would no longer come.

`I will n ever see my family again…' she whispered. Her voice didn't respond. `And…and Bankotsu…' her mind fell onto the handsome long black-haired man.

`Ah, yes Bankotsu,' her voice replied coldly. Kagome winced at the sudden change in her voice.

`We will never see him again either…' she whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

`And that is a good thing. Hun, don't cry over him…' her voice said annoyed.

`I still…'

`DON'T even say it Kagome. Don't say it. We thought we did, but we were young and didn't know any better. Now, don't even think about that…man. He is the reason why we are here in the first place…'

Kagome frowned. `No, its not. We made the decision to leave…'

Her voice sighed after a moment. `No he shouldn't have let it get so far. Maybe…maybe we should have stopped it a long time ago too…'

Now it was Kagome's turn not to reply. She knew that her voice was right. It had been time to let go. She then sighed softly looking down at the gown she still wore.

`Let's worry about our isses right now. Not past ones…' the soft voice replied

"His name…" Kagome said out loud softly. She bit her lip thinking. "Inuyasha…" she whispered into the empty room. Something moved behind her and she jumped turning around.

She came face to face with the older brother. `Be careful. He looks really pissed off," her voice whispered. Kagome silently agreed. She held her breath and stood still, trying to figure out what to do.

The older brother starred at the human girl for what seemed to her for hours. He soon took a step toward her. "So, human. It seems that you are more than I first thought," he calmly said. Kagome didn't move but starred back at him into his deep golden eyes. He then held up his injured arm, showing it to her.

She gasped and wanted to throw up. His arm looked as if it was slowly decaying. His skin was acting it was decomposing right down to the bone, and it was falling off his arm. A horrid stench reached her nose and she quickly brought a hand up to cover her nose. She noticed that he did not bleed red. His blood seemed to have a blackish shine that was far from human. She slowly looked back up at him horrified.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at her reaction. "You will fix this," he ordered. Kagome slowly shook her head. "This Sesshoumaru demands that you fix this now, or you will lose your life little human," yelled enraged. Kagome again slowly shook her head, taking more steps back against the wall.

What happen next, Kagome wasn't totally sure. She saw the older brother start to leap at her. His nails growing long and glowing a bright green. She screamed as loud as she could and turned away closing her eyes. She waiting for the end to come. But, it never came.

Her body wouldn't stop shaking as she slowly opened one eyes then the other. She turned around eyes wide at the sight that beheld in front of her. The older brother lay flat on his back, struggling to get free from the pure white rug on the floor. The rug had wrapped itself around his arms, waist, and legs. The brother's blood red eyes look even more enraged as he tried to free himself. Vicious growls erupted into the house.

The next thing Kagome knew, Inuyasha was grabbing her and held her close to his body. She heard him curse and say something else, but her mind wouldn't comprehend what he was saying. She didn't know when or how he got to her room so fast.

He looked down at the first frowning. Her shaking body held onto his tightly and refused to let go as he slowly moved her out of the room.

He growled impatiently as he slowly walked her toward the other wing of the enormous house. He then walked her up another flight of stares, leading to the third floor. He felt her small body continue to shake as she held onto him tighter.

`That damn brother…' he voice growled. Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm himself. `He almost…' his voice started to say.

`Yea, I know…' he sighed sadly looking down at the frightened woman in his arms. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of what might have happened if his mokomokosama hadn't stopped his brother.

He lead Kagome down the hall to the left and opened two huge doors into a very large bedroom. He gently sent her down on the large couch that stood in front of a huge fireplace. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him. Trying to tell him something that she wouldn't allow words to say. He very gently ran a clawed hand down her cheek and pushed a soft strain of hair behind her ear. She held her breath watching him carefully, as she starred into his beautiful golden eyes. She blinked and he was gone.

Panic started to rise in her. `I…I can't breath!' she screamed in her head. Her voice just remained silent. Kagome did the only thing she knew to do.

And everything when black.

xXXxxxxXXx

`How long have we been in here?' she asked into the darkness with a shaky voice.

`Not long…' the soft voice replied shortly.

Kagome opened her eyes into the darkness. It was freezing. She quickly tired to see where she was. `This…this is…wrong…' she said starting to panic again. She tried to free herself from the room, but she couldn't leave. `I can't leave! It won't let me through! I can't get back to our body!' she yelling into her mind.

`Kagome, calm down. Calm down! Don't freak out. If you do we could be lost forever in here,' the voice softly said to her. Kagome closed her eyes biting her lip. She was trying desperately not to cry. `Good, now where do you think we are? Think real hard,' her voice said thoughtfully.

Kagome sat still trying to think. She had not gotten a good look at the dark world that surrounded her. She took a deep breath and again attempted to open her eyes.

At first she could not see anything, but the gray darkness. Soon, the darkness started to change into an enormous dark room. She frowned confused. `This place looks so, familiar…' she whispered. Her voice remained silent once again.

She studied the way the room was decorated and noticed that it had a huge resemblance of that of Inuyasha house. She slowly ran her hand across the top of a near dresser. Even the dresser felt like ice. She quickly removed her hand. She then realized how cold she really was. She slowly looked down at her hands and noticed that she hadn't stopped shaking either. `Inuaysha…' she whispered. She winced at his name and started to look around the room more.

`Something about this place if off,' her voice chimed in.

`I've never been trapped in a room that I have never visited before. What, what happen when I escaped my body?' she asked confused. She bit her lip wondering something. She slowly walked over to the door. She reached out towards the door-handle with a shaky hand. She gripped the door-handle and abruptly opened it. The door flew open and she starred wide-eyed at the open door.

`This isn't right…' she whispered. `The room has never been open before.'

`Yes, well this isn't one of our normal rooms,' her voice replied. `Come on girl, pull it together. You are stronger than this.' Kagome took in another deep breath, knowing that the voice was right. She took small steps towards the door and slowly walked into the hallway. The hallway was darker than the room was. She tried to get her eyes to adjust to the new lighting, but she failed. She blinked a few times as she heard something move down the hall way to her right. She tried again to focus her eyes, to see what had made the noise, but again she failed. Suddenly she saw a familiar pair of dark green eyes that quickly turned blood red. The floor beneath her shook violently. She screamed and slammed the door shut as she ran into the room.

She quickly ran to the other side of the large room and tried to look for somewhere to hide. She froze when she heard a loud growl erupt from behind the door.

`Run, Kagome. Run!' her mind screamed to her. But, before she could run, the door was suddenly exploded. She blacked away from the door slowly, hearing growling that got louder. Kagome screamed again when the dust started to settle and she saw a huge beast that stood behind the door. Suddenly there was another loud growl and the beast burst through the wall and into the room. She covered her eyes from the blast and slowly looked back up to see that the beast looked a lot like a huge dog, or wolf. She stood frozen from fright starring up at the massive creature. She noticed familiar green streaks that lined the side of the creatures face.

The creature's fur stood on end, and its glossy black fur shone dimly in the faint light of the room. The creature took a step forward. The room shook vigorously and forced Kagome backwards against the wall.

`We, we know him Kagome…' her voice whispered in fear. `Get us out of here!'

Kagome felt like she couldn't breath and her mind raced through the difficult ways of going back to her body. `I…I can't!!' she screamed back at her voice. She started to feel herself lose consciousness. Her body kept shaking and she couldn't feel her legs anymore. The creature seemed to be laughing at her. She shook her head and gathered all of her strength to try and stand her ground.

Unexpectedly, the massive creature lunged at her. "NO!" she screamed out loud. She was suddenly surrounded by a pure golden light. Her body was shaking dramatically and she still couldn't breath. She was slowly consciousness. She felt sudden pain that ran through her entire body. She cried out into the golden light wishing that it would all end.

`Just let go my dear, just let go,' her voice cried softly. She was then lost in the golden light.

xXXxxxxXXx

Kagome very slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body burned and she was still shaking. She quickly sat up and cried out in pain. Tears stung her eyes, as she frantically looked around searching for the creature. She abruptly felt a pair of clawed hands touch her and she screamed jerking away.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. She realized that she was on a couch and attempted to get up but fell to the ground when her legs gave out. Inuyasha stood frozen where he was at her out burst. She looked terrified of him. `What happen to her?' he asked. He tried to take a step towards her, but she screamed loudly again looking frantic and horrified.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" she screamed and again attempted to get away from him. She glanced down at her body and noticed masses of cuts and bruises all over her body. And saw huge gashes in her legs and arms. She cried out in horror again.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. This human girl was making his life very difficult. The voice growled dangerously, it rang throughout his entire body. He needed to calm her down. `But, how? I, don't even know what happen to her…' he said to his voice. All the voice did was growl in response. `Why is she looking at me like I'm some sort of monster?' he asked his voice.

He received another growl. `Is that not what we are?' Inuyasha winced at his voice's words.

"Kagome, calm down. You are safe again," he called out to her. She only cried more, still trying to get away from him. He then suddenly remembered something and quickly left.

Inuyasha quickly appeared in Kagome's room and ran a clawed finger down his mokomokosama. It transformed into what looked like a long tail of fur. Inuyasha wrapped it around him and disappeared again.

When he reappeared into the room where he had left Kagome, he found her huddled in a far corner of the room. Her blood and tears hit him hard as soon as he took in a deep breath. His golden eyes scanned the floor and found her blood was pooled all over it. `She'll die…' he whispered. His voice growled viscously. His mokomokosama then started to unwin itself and made its way towards the petite woman. She did not refuse his mokomokosama as it started to wrap itself protectively around her.

After a few moments, he noticed that her body had stopped shaking. He then slowly made his way over to her. He noticed that even her face beheld cuts and bruises. She slowly brought her watery eyes up to his confused golden orbs. She looked so helpless and his voice growled again in his mind.

"Help me," she whispered barely loud enough to be heard. And she seemed to have passed out again. But, when he picked her and his mokomokosama up, he realized that she had only fell asleep. He left out a tiny sigh of relief of the fact and slowly brought her over to the bed.

`Hurry we have to clean and dress her wounds,' his voice whispered. `You do realized who she is right…? This proves it.' Inuyasha set her gently onto the bed and starred at her with narrow eyes.

He quickly walked into the bathroom on the left and came back out with a large silver case. He set it down beside her and opened it. He quickly began to clean her wounds.

When he was finished, he starred back at her. He had placed her in one of his shirts, so that she would not have been naked. His mokomokosama refused to leave her.

"Curious behavior," he whispered.

`I've told you, that he has taken a liking to her,' his voice whispered.

`You have been very quiet,' Inuyasha stated to his voice as he sat down in a chair that stood across the room. Waiting.

`Are you not pleased?' the voiced said.

Inuyasha's frown deepened. `What happen to her? She could not have done this harm to herself…and she was first terrified of me…' he said. Her tiny plea kept ringing through his mind.

`No, she did not do that to herself. Do you remember the night we found her…" his voice asked. Inuyasha remained silent for a moments lost in thought.


	5. Chapter Four

Into the Depths of Night

Chapter Four

`Yeah, I do. We tracked that bastard all through that damn city that night,' he replied.

`Yes, and do you recall over hearing a phone call. The phone call that made us follow them to such an extent that night?' his voice ventured.

Inuyasha tried to run through his memories from that entire day. `Yeah, I do remember. He had said something about taking care of some bitch. He was talking to someone higher up, because Kyoru never talks nicely to anyone but higher rank. That's what made us follow…him…' Inuyasha slowly realized who Kyoru was meant to go after that night. `Kagome was the target that night…' he whispered in his mind. `Kagome was the lead…' his mind was racing.

Kyoru. The phone call. Kagome. He tried to fit the puzzle together. `She is in deep to be a target…but this doesn't fit. The way she reacted that night. She was…terrified…'

`There isn't any way that she knew about any of this. But, that makes it even more complicated. She doesn't fit in anywhere,' his voice whispered. `This is a mystery that I plan on solving,' it growled.

The door opened slowly and Inuyasha didn't bother taking his eyes off of the sleeping Kagome.

"It seems brother, that she is very much involved with our issues," Inuyasha stated coldly. His brother stood at the entrance watching Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru then followed his brother's gaze and his eyes came upon the broken woman that slept on the bed. He was very surprised to see Kagome in such a condition.

"What happen to her?" he asked in a cold tone.

"She was attacked, but as far as to who it was and how. I have not figured that out just yet. You did not do this to her," Inuyasha said looking over to his brother. He noticed that his damaged arm was now covered in many strips of cloth. "I see that Kaede has tended to your…injury."

Sesshoumaru glared angrily at his brother. "Its not perfect, but its bearable," he stated. "Will your human live brother?" Sesshoumaru asked. He could smell the faint sent of death that lingered in the room.

Inuyasha glanced back over to the woman, but didn't respond. `How deep is she really in?' he asked to himself. His brother broke through his thoughts.

"If she is involved then perhaps we will use her to our advantage," he said forcefully.

Inuyasha growled angrily in response. "No, we will not place a human in danger. We will not place her in danger," he said in an acidic tone.

Sesshoumaru growled and stepped forward. He then took another glance at the woman and noticed that his brother's mokomokosama had wrapped itself around the tiny woman. "What is the meaning of that?" he asked enraged. Inuyasha pretended as if he had not heard his brother speak. "What is the meaning of that, Inuyasha?" he asked again, louder.

"You should leave my rooms now Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled dangerously. `Do not fight with your brother right now,' his voice whispered to him. He was thankful when he brother quickly vanished from his room. He heard a loud howl from the forest beyond their garden and just gazed out the window.

`Now, time to get started,' he said to his voice as he walked into a room connected to his bedroom on the right. He walked into his study and sat down at his desk with his hands folded in front of his face thinking.

`Maybe it would be better if we waited for her to finally wake up and tell us what she knows. This may make things a lot easier,' his voice suggested.

`No, there isn't any time. Whoever did that to her, will try to do it again. And who knows what else he can do,' he replied. He stood up and grabbed an old book that sat on his many book shelves and started flipping through the pages, looking for something.

`Well here's another suggestion. If we think that she is connected to this at a high rank, then did you think to look for a mark on her when we were cleaning her injuries?' Inuyasha froze.

He dropped the book to the floor and quickly went over to the sleeping woman in his bed. He starred wide-eyed at her for a few moments. Hoping that there was no such mark on her body.

As he was checking her arms, his voice replied, `Well if there is a mark, then it will help solve our mystery, but would make things a lot more complicated and dangerous. If there isn't a mark, well then we are still lost but she isn't in a lot of…,' the voice stopped short when Inuyasha turned Kagome to the side and lifted up the shirt. There in the small of her back to the left was a silvery green mark. Inuyasha quickly let of her and stepped to the opposite side of the room.

"Shit," he whispered. The voice in his head let out a vicious growl.

xXXxxxxXXx

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the pain still but it was gone. `Was all of that a dream…?' she asked herself. She looked at her arms and bit her lip hard. No, it wasn't a dream, it was very real. She shifted a little, but found that her body refused to let herself up, and that something was wrapped around her. She smiled slightly feeling the familiar warmth of that from the rug that was in her room. She looked down at her body and noticed that the rug had transformed again and was wrapped around her. She smiled and tried to curl back up, wrapping her fingers within its fur. She slowly closed her eyes again as she tried to fall back into a sleep. She noticed that she probably suffered from a few broken ribs because she had difficultly breathing.

Inuyasha walking in on the woman trying to curl up again. Her long raven hair was spread out around her back and down her side. It fell ontop of his pure white fur of his mokomokosama, the contrast was beautiful. Her creamy pale skin had regained some slight color from the attack and her face slightly flushed from her sleep. He watched her from a distance. His gaze was blank and cold. He watched as she ran her hands into his fur, he even felt the touches in flutters that if he hadn't been watching, he wouldn't have felt at all.

She opened her eyes again feeling his presence in the room and turned her face towards him. She couldn't smile, no. But, her eyes sparkled as she gazed at the long silver-haired man. She wanted to say thank you, but she couldn't get up the courage to speak the words.

`He looks troubled…' her voice whispered. Kagome frowned.

`Maybe he is wondering what happen…' she responded.

`Hun, we don't even know what happen,' her voice said.

`Yes, I know we don't know what happen…'

`We, knew that creature Kagome…' the voice whispered in an even smaller voice. Kagome held her breath.

`I felt it too. But, we…we don't know any…people like Inuyasha and his brother…how…how could we have known him…' she responded.

`Yes, I was thinking the exact same thing, maybe…maybe Inuyasha can help us…' her voice suggested.

`Yes…maybe he can…' she whispered.

"Inuyasha?" she asked very softly. She was surprised at how much it hurt to talk. He didn't move but, she knew that he heard her. "Where, am I?" she asked. She noticed that she had never been in this room before. This room didn't have such a dark setting to it. Even though it still held a dark demeanor, it seemed to have a little more life to it.

"You are in my wing of the house," he stated. His voice was reluctant and icy. His eyes held a blank stare and he watched her. Kagome bit her lip and hid her face from his stare. She buried her face into his mokomokosama. "Kagome, what happen…?" he whispered. His voice was still reluctant but it did not hold an icy tone. Kagome unburied her face from the warm fur, but did not glance over at him.

"I freak out and stood the easy way out again. I locked myself away again…but this time, it was different…" she said barely audible.

He took a small step towards her curious. "How was it different?" he asked.

She still refused to look over at him. "Once I was there, I was…trapt…it wouldn't let me leave and return back to my body. And it was a place that I had never seen before," she whispered. She slowly turned towards him with troubled eyes. "You see, when I leave my body, I normally trap myself into a place that I know very well. Something out of my memories, and I can normally return whenever I want to come back. I was thrown into a place that I had never been before. So, I tried to open the door to get out of the room," she stopped trying hard not to cry at the memories from the recent event. He waited for her to finish. "In my normal rooms, I can't leave them. That is a down fall to that power. I can't leave the one place where I go. But, this time I could leave the strange room. And then," she paused biting her lip. "I was attacked," she whispered. The blood-red eyes and marks on the creatures face ran through her mind. "By a huge creature that looked like a huge, dog…" she stopped and hide her face into the fur again, hiding her fears from him.

Inuyasha's golden eyes grew from shock. "What, what color where the marking on this, creature as you call it?" he asked quickly.

She turned her head towards him confused. "But, I didn't say anything about markings…" she said slowly. Inuyasha growled getting impatient. "Green, they were green…" she whispered quickly after his growl.

Inuyasha cursed underneath his breath. And stormed out of the room slamming the door so hard that pictures and mirrors fell off the wall and it closed. Kagome winced and once again buried her face into the warm fur. `Why is he so upset?' she whispered.

`Kagome, you do realize what that creature was, right?' her voice asked. Kagome simply shook her head. `Then you also realize that Inuyasha and his brother are also…'

`No, they aren't the same," she said stubbornly.

`Yes, they are Kagome. They are all three demons Kagome,' her voice said sternly.

`No, they aren't the same, because Inuyasha would never…hurt me…' she whispered very softly. Her voice went silent realizing what she was trying to say. `Since we have first met him. He has changed even if a little bit. He isn't as harsh with us anymore. And he has time and time again proven that he will not harm us. He is not like that monster that attacked us. I refuse to think of him that way…' she whispered starting to cry silently.

`Kagome, I think we…' her voice slowly started to whisper.

`Yeah, I know…I know…' she whispered back. And she slowly started to fall asleep again, her body exhausted.

xXXxxxxXXx

Inuyasha appeared in his brother's room with in seconds after leaving his room. He grabbed a vase that stood on a near by table and whipped it at the wall. The once beautiful vase shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

"I do think that I liked that vase Inuyasha," his brother said and he stepped out from his office. He looked at his brother with a curious glance and realized that his eyes shone blood red for a moment before turning back to their normal golden glow. "What has gotten into you?" he asked stepping towards his brother.

"She is his mate Sesshoumaru," he gritted out between closed teeth. His fangs dug into his lower lip as he fought for control. Sesshoumaru remained silent for a few moments.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Inuyasha threw his hands up frustrated. "I am almost positive. How many of our kind do you know that are black and bare green markings!" he yelled loudly. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. "She also bares his mark Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha said slowly and he looked down at the floor. "I tried to keep her out of this but it seems that she is right in the middle of this entire thing now."

"So, she is his mate? But, how? I came to the conclusion that she had no idea about any of our kind before she met you," he said slowly and he paced around his room, and into his office. Inuyasha followed him and stood against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

"That is the thing, she didn't. That means that he broke more rules than we first thought. He mated her without her even knowing it. That bastard…he attacked his own mate…" he said in disgust.

Sesshoumaru sat silent behind his desk thinking. The brothers remained silent, each pondering on their own thoughts. Then Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "Perhaps, the woman miko is not his mate," he said.

"How can she bare his mark, and yet not be his mate? Is that even possible?" Inuyasha asked looked up at his brother like he was insane.

"We have found out that a lot of things are possible now, that use to be impossible little brother," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "But, the rules of mating are too close to instinct to be able to go against them. There isn't any way that he would have been able to harm her if she was in fact his mate. There must be something…something else he did," Sesshoumaru said thinking out loud.

Inuyasha turned to leave his brothers office but stopped short and turned around looked back at him. "We will not put her in any danger or use her for anything. That is out of the question," he said very harshly and with a sense of power behind his words. Sesshoumaru just simply nodded his head with narrow eyes. Then Inuyasha was gone.

xXXxxxxXXxx

Kagome slowly woke up from her sleep feeling that her body now allowed her more freedom to move, but the pain was still there. She slowly sat up and looked around the room. Day light spilled into the room. She gasped at the sight. `It looks like it was build right out of a fairy tale…' she whispered.

`Or a nightmare…' her voice whispered back. Kagome winced. She knew what her voice meant. She was living a nightmare, not a fairytale. She grabbed his mokomokosama and pulled it more secured around her and looked around the room. She could tell that Inuyasha was somewhere near her, she could feel his over powering aura. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. Unable to get her voice to be any louder, but she knew that he could hear her. He slowly walked out of his office and stood in the door way and looked over at her on his bed.

"Kagome, have you met any other of my…kind before?" he asked carefully. She gave him a puzzled look. She wasn't sure whether or not to answering him truthfully or not.

She shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I have been told of your kind though…"

"Told of us? From who?" he asked.

She eyed him wondering if she could tell him her secrets. She had always been told to never tell a single living soul. `Tell him dear, I think this will helps us both…' her voice whispered.

"My father," she stated softly. Inuyasha didn't look surprised; he had guessed that it would have been some sort of family member if she possessed the powers of a miko. "When he realized that I too, had spiritual powers, he told me all about your kind, and your world. I had never met one in real life until the night I met you," she whispered softly. She refused to turn and look up at him. She kept her gaze down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"So your father also had spiritual powers then?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just nodded her head in agreement. She refused to give away someone else's secrets. "Kagome, your…" he stopped short when she looked up at him with pain in her eyes. He couldn't tell her. `This woman has changed me more than the world has in the past 500 years…and she has done it in less than a month…' he said in his mind.

`Yes, she is something else. We can't tell her, not after what just happen. She probably doesn't even know what she has gotten herself into,' his voice replied.

`Stupid wench,' he growled in his mind.

"I am safe here right…?" she whispered. The fear in her voice shot through him. He noticed that his mokomokosama wrapped itself tighter around her. "That, monster won't…won't come here, will it?" she whispered stealing a glance out the window.

Inuyasha held himself back from growling out loud. "No, it won't come here. It wouldn't dare come here Kagome," Inuyasha said and walked back into his office. He could sense her tears as he turned away.

`How could someone like her, get involved into something so big, and not even realize what she did?' he asked himself.

`You know the answer yourself. Remember how mad she got at you for killing Kyoru? She thinks that there is good in everything in this world. And we have thrown her into a world that is filled with just the opposite,' his voice growled.

`No I don't believe it was us who did it,' he growled in return at the thought.

Kagome watched him turn his back to her and she felt tears sting her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. She was glad to know that the monster was not going to come to the house.

`Do you think that the creature was really a monster?" she asked.

`Yes, yes I do Kagome. You know that not everything in the world is all rainbows and ponies, from our childhood. Not everything is candy coated. This isn't something to be playing around with,' her voice said sternly.

`Perhaps…' she replied.

`Don't start thinking about anything stupid. Do you remember the last time we got ourselves in over our heads? We are finally free of that…mishap…' her voice whispered in her head. Kagome sighed softly realizing that her voice was right. The world was not that her mother had tried to bring her up in. Her father's words rung in her head from when she was little.

`Not everything in this world is what it seems. There is darkness that can't be over come by the light,' she whispered in her head. Her voice remained silent, not needed to say anything more.

xXXxxxxXXx

Kagome slowly stood up out of the bed. It had been a few days since the attack and she was finally ready to try and walk despite Inuyasha and Kaede telling her not to. She needed to get outside, into the fresh air. She needed to walk around. She couldn't take being held up in one spot for too long. She wobbled a little as she finally took a step towards the door. Inuyasha's mokomokosama was wrapped around her shoulders as she walked. Once, she regained her balance she walked slowly to the door. The pain was still there, but it had dimmed a lot. The cuts and gashes were still there, but they were healing. She was ready to get out of that room.

"Where are you going?" came a voice from inside the office. Kagome didn't stop and kept going towards the door. "Kagome, you are going to rip open your stitches if you walk around," Inuyasha's voice rang loudly from the office.

"No they won't," she said stubbornly as she opened the door. He knew that she wouldn't get too far away. Her fear of the creature still rose inside her. She felt safe whenever Inuyasha was around, so she kept close to him since the attack. "I just want to sit outside," she called as she started to walk down the hall.

Inuyasha soon appeared right next to her with a cold icy glare in his eyes. "You aren't going anywhere human. Now, get back to the bed before you wear yourself out and get sick," he said with no emotion in his voice. She frowned up at him. He knew that he needed to get more answers out of her. He needed to solve the mysteries that surrounded this human woman that came into his life.

`Now is the best time,' his voice whispered.

"Kagome, we need to talk," he said slowly, still no emotion in his voice. Kagome looked up at him confused.


	6. Chapter Five

Into the Depths of Night

Chapter Five

Kagome wasn't sure what to say as she sat at the edge of a huge chair in front of his desk. He didn't sit behind the desk, he stood against the wall watching her. She waited for him to begin talking. It was day light outside and she realized it was the first time she had even seen him during the day. He normally disappearing during the day and would return sometime after the sunset. "Why do you only come out during the night? I rarely ever see you doing the day…" she said softly. He looked slightly surprised for a second but the emotion quickly washed away. He had reserved back to his icy demeanor.

"I'm the one asking the questions this time Kagome…" he said after a few minutes of thinking about her question. Kagome frowned more, realizing that this must have been serious. He watched as she shifted slightly in her seat as she gazed outside the window. He could sense that she was nervous. "Kagome?" he asked.

"Huh?" she whispered as she still starred out at the sunlight that shone through the dark window. She longed to be in the sun and the bright green grass. She wished she could walk along the side of a sparkling pond in the mountains surrounded by enormous trees that reached the sky. With the birds and animals playing lively in the sunlight. She missed nature and being outside.

"Are you sure that you don't know any others?" he asked cautiously. He narrowed his eyes, slightly daring her to lie to him. He watched her as she responded with a simple word.

"Yup," she whispered. He growled he was getting no where. She slowly turned to look over at him as he growled. She sighed softly. "No, I don't know any others like you. And I'm sure I would be able to tell the difference. You have a different…aura that surrounds you than humans do. If I did know someone they would have to be able to create some sort of barrier to conceal it from me."

"A barrier that can block our auras?" he asked slightly confused.

"Well, my father used to speak of something about them. He said that your kind had come up with a way to, hide from us. So, they can sort of blend in with our growing society. Some have acquired the ability to conceal their powers from us, so they seem totally human," she stopped talking when she realized that she was blabbering on and blushed. He gaze beyond her thinking about what she had just said.

`That is a possibility he did to get closer to her. That would explain how she wouldn't know who he was or if he mated with her,' he thought. His voice growled at the word mate. He came back to reality when she shifted her body weight again.

"But, I don't know how all of you seem to hide. I've lived in this city since I was born and you and that…monster that you killed are the first that I've ever met…" she softly said looking back out the window. She let out a very soft sigh.

"Tell me about your life at home…" he said softly. She quickly looked at him with hurt eyes. She wasn't sure what to say to him, or if she even should. He held back a soft growl from seeing the hurt in her eyes. He waited for her to start talking.

She turned away from him and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them. She leaned back into the chair and took a deep breath and slowly let it back out. Her eyes searched for something beyond the window. "Well, where do I start? My Dad, he ah passed away when I was 10. After that life was difficult for my family. My mother tried her hardest to everything the same, for me and my sister. But, everything wasn't the same. Soon our grandmother moved in with us, to help with the burden. I always remember though, that my mom always had a smile on her face when she was around us. She wanted us to be happy. She worked 2 jobs so she could keep the house Once I got to middle school, things started to calm down a little bit and my family grew into the swing of things. We started to have a normal life. I always got great grades in middle school thru high school. Once I was in High School, life just moved on. I ran on the Track Team, and was still an Honor Student. I tried my hardest to make my mother proud. As soon as I was old enough, I got a job at an athletic story in town to help out with the bills for her," she paused and a small smile crept onto her face.

Inuyasha waited for her to continue. "And then the summer before senior year rolled around, and I went into the city with a few of my friends. And we met a few guys," she paused again seeming to be lost in her memories. The voice in his head lowly growled. She continued, "And I started to see this guy. I was in love I guess you could say. He was an amazing man. He was a few years older than me, but it didn't really matter. So soon I was in college and I went to a university in the city so me and him could be closer. My whole family was in love with him too, and everyone thought we were going to get married. But," she stopped short again. Her expression changed again. He could tell that this man had hurt her some how. He waited for her to go on. She hugged her knees tighter and tried to continue but couldn't.

`Come on hun, you can do this. Maybe it will help if we tell the story…' her voice tried to soothe her.

Kagome took another deep breath and blinked a few times before she continued. "But, he started to change…" she whispered trying to hide the hurt in her voice but couldn't. "I should have stopped it a few years ago back when I first started college. But, I was a fool and thought that I was still in love with him. I let him control me, and do what…what he wanted for three years. A few weeks before that night everything happened. I had finally had enough. He had…had gone too far. So, I left him. I had put in my transfer to a college that was closer to home, and had already put in my two weeks notice at my work and everything. All my things were packed at our apartment. I was staying at a friend's house in the city so I didn't have to be near him. I didn't want to see him anymore. But, he came into my work that day, and well yeah. He was really upset with the whole situation. And, by the time he left. I was running late with my work. I had to stay late to finish everything up…" her voice slowly trailed off. "I did a lot of bad things, that I should have never did…" she whispered.

"What was his name?" he asked in a growl. He knew that this man, she was with is the one who attacked her.

She shook her head with a small smile and whispered, "No, it doesn't matter anymore. He is out of my life. And being here, I won't ever have to deal with him again…" she lifted her hands up and started to wipe away tears that ran down her face.

`I…I didn't want to tell him everything…' she whispered to her voice.

`You did good Kagome, you told him enough…doesn't it feel good to have that off of your chest?' her voice asked softly.

`Too many bad memories… But it is in the past…I won't let any thing like that happen again…' she said in a determined voice.

"Kagome you have to tell me his name," he said in a demanding voice. She quickly looked up at him, snapping out of her daze.

"What? Why? Its not important Inuyasha," she said trying to stand up.

"It is very important Kagome, Now. Tell. Me. His. Name," he said through clenched teeth. He tightened his jaw a few times waiting for her. She starred at him and shook her head no. She slowly started to walk past him and into his bedroom. "Was his name Bankotsu, Kagome?" he asked angrily as he turned around facing her from the doorway.

Kagome froze in mid step and turned slowly looking over at him. Shock and fear rose in her eyes. "What, did you say?" she whispered in a tiny voice.

"Is the bastards name Bankotsu?" he asked again louder. Kagome stared at him for a few moments, wishing that she hadn't heard that name.

"How…how do you…?" she whispered. She felt like the room was closing in on her and she looked at him confused.

Inuyasha shook his head growling dangerously. He had gotten his answer. "Kagome, he is one of us…" he growled out. He turned and punched the wall hard, making the whole room shake.

Kagome let out a small laugh hoping that it was a joke. "Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha. He can't…can't be one of your kind. I've known him for over three years. I think I would have realized who he was…" she said softly. She searched his eyes praying that he was playing a sick joke on her.

Inuyasha starred at his hands, tightening his fist, and unclenching them. "I wish I was only joking Kagome. That would make things a lot less…complicated…" he said in a deep voice. He sensed fear spike in her aura and his voice growled lowly in his mind.

"How…how can this be..." she whispered. The room started to spin around her and her already weak legs started to give out on her. She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.

`This is dangerous water…' his voice whispered. `If we tell her, too much then she might want to do something to stop him…'

Inuyasha growled silently to his voice. `Yes, I know that. But, we need to know if she is his mate…' he growled.

`Yes, yes…we need to know…' the voice growled in agreement.

"Kagome…he, well he is bad news…" he said walking over to her but stopped a few feet in front of her. She looked like she was on the verge of a break down.

"I already knew he was bad news," she whispered.

"No, I mean huge bad news. He, well he isn't like me or my brother, or those who are in alliance with us," he said coldly. He tried to stare at her.

She looked up at him even more confused. He slowly turned to look over at her. He gazed into her deep chestnut brown eyes, and noticed that her raven hair was thrown into a messy braid that fell over her shoulder. Her long eye lashed held moisture on them, but yet wouldn't let it fall down her soft pale face. "What do you mean…? That he is your enemy?" she whispered.

"Something like that," he slowly said. She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep shaky breath to try and calm herself. "Kagome, is there any reason that he would, ah want you back?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Kagome winced slightly and didn't answer at first. "He had said more than a few times, that I belonged to him…" she whispered very softly into the air. She noticed that there was a dramatic change in his aura and she felt a shock wave of energy. "Inuyasha?" she asked when she noticed his eyes held the slightest red tint to them and he stood very still. She could feel his mokomokosama fidget around her. "Inuyasha?" she repeated, this time she started to get worried when he didn't answer her. She slowly stood up. "Inuyasha?" she whispered as she took a step closer to him.

`He looks so distant…' she whispered.

`Be careful hun, he isn't himself right now…' her voice gently whispered back.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered again. But this time she took a step backwards making sure to keep her distance. "Is, is he the one who attacked me then…?" she asked as she bit her lip.

Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his daze and glanced down at her with golden eyes that glowed in the morning sunlight. She watched as his expression changed for a split second then returned to his normal blank, icy stare. "Yes, he was…" he said coldly. She didn't respond as she simply pulled her gaze from his and looked down at her lap. Inuyasha saw reaction and had the sudden urge to make this all go away so she didn't look so defeated.

`Why am I feeling like this…?' he asked himself.

`Don't you know?' the voice asked sadly.

`Hai, I think I do know…' he whispered after starring at the tiny woman before him.

His voice was about to respond but instead it growled lowly as Inuyasha sensed her tears. `She can't take much more of this. Her mind or body can't handle so much stress at once. It won't be long before she has another break down, and this time it could be worse than before…' the voice growled softly.

Inuyasha sighed at the tiny woman and tilted her chin up slowly so she could look up at him. "Kagome, as long as you want us to. We will protect you here so that he can't harm you," Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome softly gasped looking into his eye.

`There…there is emotion behind his eyes…' she whispered stunned.

`Perhaps, this demon is not as cold as we first thought Kagome…' her voice said slowly.

"Okay Inuyasha, I will stay…" she whispered.

xXXxxxxXXx

"You can not hold another male's mate Inuyasha!" yelled a loud thunderous voice that rang down the hall.

"But, she isn't his mate by choice! She has a chance to decide for herself the law says so! And she decided to stay here. AWAY from him Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha's voice yelled just as loud.

"She doesn't know that she is his mate!" Sesshoumaru was starred furiously at his brother. Red was slowly seeping into his gaze as he fought for control.

"That is beyond the point Sesshoumaru. If we left her out there to go back to him, he will kill her!" Inuyasha yelled. His golden eyes already blood red. His hands were shaking as his claws began to grow longer and sharper.

"Inuyasha do not let your youkai to take over," came the happy voice of the maid Kaede. Both brothers turned to look over at her. "You two are fighting over the destiny of a human girl, who should decide for herself…" Kaede told them as she set an arrangement of flowers in a vase that sat in front of a large window. "Besides, she has taken a liking to Inuyasha," Kaede laughed softly as she walked out of the room.

Inuyasha growled frustrated at the old maids remark. Even though he knew that she was right, it made matters that much worse. Another male's mate was in their house, and she was getting too close. Too close for comfort.

"You win Inuyasha, she will stay," his brother said in a tired voice. "You are starting another war, which we have been trying not to start."

"This war started many years ago Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled as he left the large dinning hall. He froze when he turned to his left and saw a very frightened Kagome standing there. "Kagome?" he said as he stepped towards her.

"His mate?" she whispered in such a hurt voice that he winced slightly.

"Yea, Kagome. You're Bankotsu's mate…" he said with a low dangerous voice.

"But, but how…?" she whispered holding onto the wall so she wouldn't fall over.

"I don't know yet. But, it's wrong Kagome. And you aren't his mate if you don't want to be," he growled. "That bastard will die for what he has done…" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. Suddenly he felt Kagome crash into him. Her arms slowly wrapped around his waist as she buried her face into his chest crying hard. Her tiny body formed itself against his and he starred down at her surprised. He wasn't sure how to react. He knew it was wrong to be touching another male's mate, but his whole body and mind told him to comfort the devastated woman in front of him. He very slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny form and hugged her tighter against him.

`You know, this feels right…' his voice growled softly, almost in a purr. Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome and he knew his voice was right. He just couldn't tell himself out loud that it was.

"Kagome, he won't come for you here. That is why that coward attacked you when you left your body," he told her.

`She is breaking down again…' his voice growled. `I guess she knows what it means to be a mate then…' Inuyasha left out a low growl at the comment.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered moving her face to the side looking at the wall.

"Not now Kagome. Let's just get you to your room. You are still recovering and need to get better…" he said trying to leave all emotion out of his voice.

He sensed her starting to panic. "But, I don't want to stay in that room anymore…" she whispered. "It…it doesn't feel safe…" she whispered even softer and she bit her lip.

Inuyasha let out a soft sigh and held onto her tighter. "Hold on tight Kagome," he said softly looking down into her eyes.


	7. Chapter Six

**Into the Depths of Night**

_Chapter Six_

Kagome quickly looked up at him, noticing the slight change in his voice. He had said it much kinder than anything he had ever said to her before. She quickly wrapped her arms around him tighter and buried her face into his hard chest again. She felt a sudden jerk and felt as if she couldn't breath. She stole a glance to the left and saw that the world was nothing but a blur. The colors splashed in front of her eyes, and she felt her stomach jump. Then as sudden as it had happened, it stopped.

"Kagome, you can let go now…" he said in his normal voice. She shook her head but didn't let go of him. She felt warm and safe in his arms. He gently unlaced her hands and brought them back to the front of his body and glanced into her hazed over eyes. She wobbled for a few moments when she had let go of him. She had the urge to throw up, but she struggled to keep her stomach at bay.

"Let's, not do that again…" she whispered. Inuyasha let out a small laugh and watched her for a moment before turning away and walking into the room they were outside.

Kagome frowned looking around. She did not recognize the small hall way that they were in. It was not like the normal large hallways that filled the massive house. `its decorated slightly like his room,' she thought to herself. "Where are we?" she asked softly as she slowly walked behind him. She marveled at the beauty of this section of the house. It seemed to be decorated in a manner that was more personal to someone.

Inuyasha stopped on his right and opened the door slowly. He motioned for her to take a glance inside the room. She gave him a questionable look but slowly walked towards the door. She gradually stepped into the room and smiled slightly when she saw that it was Inuyasha's office that was connect to his bedroom. She then stepped back outside into the hall way, going to ask him something but he held up his hand to stop her. She kept quiet. She followed him directly across the hall, where a set of double doors stood tall. She frowned, still not understanding where he was getting at. The door was built out of dark mahogany wood, that stood out in the hallway of nothing but dark wood, which was polished black. He glanced back at her, his golden eyes dimmed and dull as he slowly opened the two doors wide and let her in to see.

Kagome didn't move as she gazed into the wondrous room that was beheld in front of her. The room had many windows that over looked the back side of the house, and a small balcony with stairs leading down towards the garden below. The room was painted in a faint purple color with golden trim all along the walls and doorframes. The floor was hardwood, done in a deep mahogany wood that set off the other colors in the room. She gasped as she noticed that all the furniture was all golden material as well as the curtains. Everything in the room seemed to glow in the warm sunlight. She took a timid step towards the room. Inuyasha growled softly getting annoyed and gently pushed her the rest of the way into the room. Her room, true had been beautiful, but this room was in no comparison. The golden materials glistened as the sunlight hit them.

She quickly then walked into the room, wanting to inspect the room more. She stopped short when she came into the center of the room. The ceiling was higher than she could guess, and the room was much larger than the other small room she had been in. To the right, stood a large bed that was decorated in pure white linen, and to the left stood three different doors each spread out in even spacing. Towards the windows in the right wall stood a window that was right next to the glass doors that lead out onto the small balcony and stairs. The dressers and cabinets were made out of the same wood that was the floor. Many paintings of beautiful sceneries filled the walls, she had never seen such places before. She gazed at each one, wondering exactly where in the world paintings depictured.

"This room is the closet room, to my rooms. You will be staying here, so that if anything happens. I am close enough," he said in a voice trying to conceal the emotions that ran through him. `She seems to like the room…' his voice said.

`Yes, she does. Doesn't she?' Inuyasha responded softly. `This is the closest thing I can give to her that will bring her some sort of happiness…'

`I do believe that there are other ways to bring her happiness,' his voice ventured.

`None that are allowed…'

`Allowed? Since when have we let something like that stop us?' his voice growled.

Inuyasha held back a smirk. `We are not as young anymore.'

`No, but that still doesn't change anything… who cares what Sesshikins says or what Father always told us…' Inuyasha quickly narrowed his eyes at his mention of his father. `They can not control us Inuyasha, we have been through this,' he said.

`No, I will not go against our family's code…' Inuyasha said after a few minutes pondering. He continued to watch Kagome as she ran to the left side of the room and started opening the doors one by one. She disappeared into the first door only to come back out after a few minutes of searching. His voice just gave him a low growl but did no respond.

"Kaede is going to take you out into a small town that is near here so that you can buy cloths and anything else you will need," he said when she walked out of the second door.

"You aren't going to come with…?" she said in a soft voice that was almost a whisper.

"I will be there, don't worry…" he said as he turned to leave. He walked out of the large room and shut the doors behind him. Kagome frowned biting her lip as he left.

She walked over to the glass door that lead outside and walked out onto the balcony. There was a set of soft white chairs with a glass table, and a light purple umbrella that matched the exact color of the room's walls, that was set up on top the balcony that over looked the garden and the gigantic lands that filled the back yard. She went and sat down in one of the chairs and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging her legs. She gently placed her chin to rest on her knees as she closed her eyes, taking in the sunlight. The warm breeze brushed against her face, and the sun beamed down on her, soothing her fried nerves.

`So, I am Bankotsu's mate…' she stated bluntly.

`So it would seem,' her voice replied.

`That means that no other male, even human is allowed to touch me…' she said softly in a sad voice. The picture of Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her shone through her mind.

`No, it is against the rules of mating…'

`How, how could he do that, and us not even notice it?' she questioned herself. Feeling dense, since she let a male demon mate her with out her knowledge of it. Her hazed over eyes, watched as the trees danced in the breeze and the birds flying freely through the air.

`There is a lot that we don't understand about him Kagome, why did he ever do anything he did to us…? Did he not say that he loved us?' the voice spit out venomously. Kagome forced herself to hold back tears.

`He did not love us. If you love someone, you don't do things to that person that he did to us…' Kagome whispered to her voice.

`No, no they don't…'

`He tried to kill us…' Kagome whispered finally letting the tears fall freely down her face. She did not want to cry in front of Inuyasha, she didn't want to seem like a weak human. She was very happy about the new room that he had given her, but she couldn't help but feel that sting of pain that rain through her entire body and throbbing at the heart. She felt betrayed and dirty.

`He would never kill us.'

`He wants us alive?' she asked crying harder. `Then he will never leave us alone…and we will never be free of him as long we are his mate…we will eventually have to return to him. We can't stay here forever….'

`Yes, return to our mate…' her voice whispered. Kagome shivered at the phrase and felt her stomach jump again. She quickly ran back into the house and to the door to the right, that lead into the bathroom and towards the toilet.

xXXxxxxXXx

Inuyasha looked up from his desk and out his window noticing that it was getting dark outside too early for the time in the day it was. He quietly sniffed the air, and looked back down at the stacks of paper and books that laid before him. He frowned.

`Another storm is coming in…' his voice stated.

`Just a storm…' Inuyasha said as he opened another book, flipping through the pages looking for something.

`It's about to rain outside…' his voice said.

`Yes, it does that when it storms…' he said as he found the chapter he was looking for and started to read. His voice lowly growled at him and Inuyasha continued to read. `What?' he asked.

`Just look outside your door,' his voice said irritated. Inuyasha softly growled deeply as he stood up and walked in front of the door way facing the hallway and Kagome's room. Her door was wide open and he could see that she was sitting curled up in a chair outside. She didn't seem to be moving.

He took a deep breath and swiftly appeared outside next to her sleeping form. He frowned down at her, and looked up into the skies that were darkening fast. Thunder rolled in the distance and lighting dimly faded into the far-off clouds. He then gazed at the tiny sleeping woman. Her face was flushed and he could sense the faint scent of salt that lingered on her skin. Her slightly red lips were parted somewhat and her breathing was uneven and abnormal. Her long hair was braided and fell off to her side. Wisps of curls had fallen out and fell gracefully over her flushed face.

`Still want to abide by the rules?' the voice asked mockingly. Inuyasha groaned slightly and shook his head at the comment, trying to ignore his voice. He slowly bent down and gently picked up the tiny woman in his arms and slowly walked with her back into the house. She unconsciously leaned her head against his abs and curled more into his warm arms. He frowned more. He thought he heard her whispered his name in her sleep, but he kept telling himself that it was just possible wishful thinking. He walked over to her bed and gracefully laid her down and gazed at her as she curled up against the blankets. He noticed that his mokomokosama had appeared to be in the bed, and slowly wrapped itself around her. His frown deepened.

`This is not good,' he thought to himself.

`You are just taking the easy way out…' his voice growled. Inuyasha decided to not reply to his voice as he quickly left her room and shut the door before leaving the house as the storm grew closer. He walked down the hall and out two double doors, that lead out into the main hall way.

He walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, to find Kaede cooking for dinner. She smiled up at him and continued what she was doing. She watched him with a smirk on her face.

"What are ye doing Inuyasha?" she asked as Inuyasha started to pace back and forth in the kitchen.

"Thinking," he replied quickly. She shook her head smiling and turned back to the stove to cook. Inuyasha had stopped pacing and turned to the ageing woman. "Kaede, how bad would it be to go against the codes of our house?" he asked carefully.

Kaede's laughed rung through the kitchen and echoed slightly. "Inuyasha, it depends on what rule you are planning on breaking," she said turning back towards him raising one eye brow.

"I am not planning anything," he responded.

"Of course not, Inuyasha. Of course not…" she said as she started walking towards the cooler to grab the frozen meat.

"Let's say that it breaks a huge rule Kaede. One that goes back plenty of generations…and one that hasn't been broken. Ever," he asked leaning against one of the many tables.

"Inuyasha, all of the codes of House of Taishou have been broken at some point I assure you," she said giving him a warm smile as she walked past him. Inuyasha's frown deepened. "And times change Inuyasha. Most of those rules are even outdated and don't fit in with today's growing society. "

"Kaede, I am positive that this code hasn't been broken," he sighed.

Kaede paused at what she was doing and looked up at the young man's eyes. "Inuyasha, I am positive that this code. It has been broken and by someone you would never guess. Now, why don't you go for a run," she said with another warm smile and she walked away from him humming a tune.

He turned and walked more confused than before. But, he quickly appeared back in his rooms and changed into cloths that would be easier for him to run in.

`A run in the a storm. Something we haven't done a few centuries,' the voice laughed.

`Yes, a run will do us good, clear our mind…' Inuyasha responded as he walked out of his room.

xXXxxxxXXx

Kagome woke up suddenly and jumped up looking around frantically. She slowly realized that she was in danger and glanced around the now dark room. `It was just a dream,' she told herself.

`It seems that we can't even escape him in our dreams my dear…' her voice said miserably.

`We will have to end this…' she said. She screamed and jumped again when thunder clapped loudly outside her windows. She frowned looking out into the wet darkness as the storm had hit. She laid back down and curled up more in the blankets, wrapping herself more in the now fur blanket. She starred into the white fur. "What are you exactly?" she whispered into the fur.

"He is a part of me…" came a deep voice from across the room. Kagome quickly sat up again and looked to see Inuyasha walking into her room with a towel in his hand. He was drying his long beautiful hair and his body. She noticed that his cloths were also soaking wet.

"A part of you…?" she asked confused.

"Yes, all inu-demons have one. We are all born with them. They help us transform," he stated as he stopped in front of her bed. Lighting lite the dim room as he watched her.

"Transform, you mean into that…that creature that attacked me?" she whispered.

He slightly winced at her words and shook his head slowly. "Yes, and no. We all look different, but same basic structure," he said trying to explain it to her.

Kagome suddenly blushed. "When…when will I be able to see you transform?" she whispered looking up into his golden eyes. She thought she saw him smile for a split second. It made her heart start to beat faster, but when she blinked it was gone.

"Hopefully never," he said as he turned to walk away. "There is food ready that Kaede has made if you are hungry," he said.

Kagome watched him walk away and looked back down at his mokomokosama and smiled as she ran her fingers through the silk fur once more before standing up and stretching. She slowly walked into the bath room and looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip when she saw her reflection. Her body still hasn't healed from the attack and the cuts and bruises were still very much noticeable. She was very pale do to not being able to be in the sun light. She quickly unbraided her hair and through it up into a messy bun.

She walked hesitantly into the large kitchen hoping that Inuyasha was right and that there still was food left. She smiled when she heard the familiar voice of the old maid. "Come in my dear," she said happily. Kagome laughed when she saw the old woman rushing over to her. "My goodness my dear! You look, well lets just say that the fates have not been kind to you Kagome. Inuyasha has kept you from everyone, I have not seen you. You look skinny my dear! Here let us put some meat on them skinny bones of yours," she said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and sitting her in a chair at one of the small tables. Kagome laughed at her words.

"I don't like that I am that small Kaede," Kagome said she sat down.

"If you wish to get better, you must eat. So eat!" she said as she place a huge plate of food on the table in front of Kagome.

"I ah, don't think I can eat all of this Kaede. That is a lot of food…" she said as she starred at the mountain in front of her.

"Just eat my dear," she said as she quickly walked off again.

Kagome took her fort and started to eat. "Kaede why are there no other people around here?" she asked as she chewed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full my dear!" she called out from behind a shelf. "Well, the brother's cousins are currently out of town. But they will be back in a couple of days. They will be thrilled to see someone new in the house. Though I do believe that they wont leave you alone…" she said as she continued to clean.

"Their cousins live here too?" she asked after she swallowed a bit.

"Yes, they live on the first floor in the opposite side of the house. And there are some of his cousins that live out in the guest house that is down the road a little ways," Kaede said as she smiled at Kagome. Kagome frowned at the thought of a whole house full of demons and being only two humans. "They are, not as reserved as the brothers. Though I have noticed a change in our Inuyasha since your arrival here at the house. I hope you do not leave too soon…" she said slowly as she watched the young woman eat. Kagome slowly put down the fork and starred sadly at the left over food.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stay Kaede," she whispered slowly.

"And why not..?" she asked as she stopped and turned to looked at the young woman.

"Because, I need to go back to someone…" she whispered.

"No, I do believe that you belong here. Otherwise you would have ended up here. The Kamis work in amazing ways my dear. And if they want it to be, then it must be…" she then started to clean again lost in the task at hand. Kagome inwardly sighed and pushed the plate away and slowly stood up.

`Meant to be here?' she asked herself.

`These turn of events didn't just happen, there is always a reason behind everything Kagome…' the voice said softly.

`But, is it possible that I belong here?' she asked.

`Would you want to belong here?'

`I feel safe here…'

`It isn't so bad here…'

`But, we can't stay…maybe this was meant to be in a different life, at a different time. Not now…' Kagome whispered sadly. Her voice just sighed and said nothing in return.

She slowly walked back into the hall way that separated the two rooms and jumped again when thunder shook the whole house. She looked curiously down the hall and saw that there were a lot more rooms down the hall. With her curiosity driving her she walked forward to inspect one of the rooms. She decided to start at the very end of the hall and work her way back up.

She had went through mostly all of the rooms, some of them were locked. They were just more spare bed rooms, though not as marvelous as the room that was given to her. Two of the rooms were empty studies and one huge library that held more books than Kagome had ever seen in her life. When she came to the closest door that was next to hers she paused before she opened it.

When she opened it she gasped softly at the amazing room. It was dark at first but she could see the amazing décor. She quickly walked over to the windows and pulled open the huge cloth curtains. When lighting flashed she could see the dust particles flying through the air. She looked on the walls for a light switch and soon found one flipping it in the opposite direction. She stood frozen in her place when she finally saw the entire room light up. She smiled as she looked down at her feet to see pure white marble titles and that the walls were the same faint purple color as her room. There were small bookshelves all around the room, and more paints covered the walls, though these ones were far more magnificent than the ones hanging on her walls. She walked in circles looking up to the doom golden ceiling and stopped abruptly when she noticed something standing in the middle of the room, covered with a dark brown cloth. She slowly walked over to it, holding her breath.

`Is that…?' her voice asked when the reached it. Kagome's smile widened when she pulled the cover off to find a piano that still looked brand new.

`Yes, it is a piano,' she whispered to her voice. She slowly walked over to the back with keys and lifted up the cover over the black and white keys. She ran a shaking hand gently down the length of them making sure not to let them sound off. `Do you think if would be wrong if I…?' she asked as she slowly sat down on the bench and pulled it closer getting a good sitting position.

`Just play…' her voice whispered.

Kagome barely noticed the another loud thunder clap as she place her fingers on the right keys to start the song. With shaky fingers she slowly began to play the soft melodic song. She closed her eyes letting out a deep breath as her hands gain their strength again and began playing with more confidence. She smiled as she watched her fingers move along the keys with ease, remember the soft song. She continued to play as she closed her eyes again letting the music flow lightly through the room.

xXXxxxxXXx

Inuyasha froze at his desk when he thought he heard music coming from in the hallway. He shook his head thinking he was daydreaming and started to begin reading again. But, he stopped again when the music continued to play. He quickly got out of his chair and knew exactly where the music was coming from.

xXXxxxxXXx

Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story! And to those who have reviewed thanks bunches too! I love hearing what people have to say about my writing. I almost have another chapter ready for this story. I do not know when the chapter after that will come by because I am stuck with writers block and issues with my story in its self. But, I will try not to make you all wait too long. :D Until next time!


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Into the Depths of Night**_

**Chapter Seven**

Inuyasha slowly walked to his door leading out into the empty dull hallway. He froze once more, his keen ears picking up the faintest hint of a small voice beginning to hum in tune with the beautiful music that was flowing out into the house. Before he knew what he was doing, his feet were slowly taking small steps towards the slightly open door just down the hall. He held his breath as the singing grew louder, and sung with more passion. The voice sounded pure and passion was floating through its perfect tone. Somewhere down the road, he had forgotten about this room, and the instrument that was placed inside. He slowly lifted his arm and gently pushed the door open more as he stepped into the doorway.

'Wow…' his voice whispered inside his head. The sight before his eyes left him speechless. He found no words to describe what he saw or felt at this very moment in his long life. But, suddenly pain ran through his heart as he watched the look on the young woman's face. She did not look happy or joyous in her music, but sadness and a hurtful expression spread across her features as she continued with her sorrowful song. Memories start to flow back into his mind. Memories that he had thought he had locked away forever. There were reasons why he had this room locked. Or so he thought it was locked.

'Kaede…' his voice growled softly. Inuyasha just waited patiently for her to finish her song or realize that she had a listener. He let out a slow breath as he tried to calm his anger. 'Do not frighten her away…' his voice whispered softly. Inuyasha pushed the voice to the side as his anger just rose. His voice kept repeating his statement and in the end, Inuyasha gave up and slowly tried to calm down. But, it soon failed and he no longer could hear the voice, his anger rising.

He slowly stepped into the room more, hoping to catch the woman's attention. She heard his footsteps and quickly stopped her sorrowful song in mid phrase. "Inu…Inuyasha…" she whispered flushed as she quickly sat up, pushing the bench away behind her.

"You need to leave this room. Now," he commanded in a low voice. Kagome stared wide-eyed at him as she quickly ran past him and into the hallway. Something about the way he said it told her that he wasn't playing around. She opened her mouth to say something as he walked into the hallway but stopped when he glared at her. "Do not go into that room again. Understood?" His eyes were begging her to defy him. She just simply nodded her head in agreement and stood frozen in spot as he stormed out of the hall wall pasted her.

The thunder clapped again loudly through the house as Kagome stood in the hallway. She slowly went to wipe her face feeling a wet substance on her cheeks. She had not realized that she had been crying. She frowned looking down the hallway to where he disappeared and slowly made her way to her room slowly closing the door behind her.

"Why?" she whispered as she felt the hot tears run down her face as she pressed her back against the door, sinking to the floor. She sat on the floor starring off into nothing as the storm battered at the old house. All that she could see were the cold golden stones that were his eyes. They seemed to burn into her, cutting deep.

'Kagome…?' her voice whispered to her. But, she didn't answer as she continued to stare off into the nothingness. 'Kagome…think back to that first night were got here…in that room…'

'With…with the broken window?' she barely whispered back.

'Yes…think very hard about what…was in that room…' her voice said slowly. Kagome tried to replay that night over and over in her mind. Kagome quickly thought of everything that happen and suddenly she gasped softly and starred down the hallway. 'Finally you remember…' the voice sighed softly as Kagome started to run down the hall towards the other side of the enormous house.

She soon came upon the door that she was looking for. The first room he had taken her to that night her life was ruined. She took a deep breath holding it as she slowly reached for the handle and her eyes grew wide when she heard a very faint ringing. She quickly pulled the open and ran towards the chair where her jacket laid discarded and forgotten. She dug through the pockets frantically and slowly grabbed her cell phone and lifted it out of the pocket. She stared at it wide-eyed as it rang again, indicating to her that the battery was going dead. She continues to stare at it. Her heart began to race. 'This is my way home. To be rescued. Home…'

She jumped when it started to brighten up and ring loudly in her hand. She stared at the person's name that read on the front. She hesitantly pressed the screen.

"He…hello?" she asked in a small shaky voice. She held her breath starred off into nothing as she waiting for the other person to speak.

"Bitch! Where the hell are you?!" rang a loud furious voice. Kagome quickly gasped softly, fear boiling up in her but she was unable to move the phone from her ear. Her whole body tensed and froze as the room stared to spin before her eyes. When she didn't answer the person growled loudly. "I will find you, and you will pay for leaving again. And don't think I don't know what you have been up to…you just wait bitch until I get my…" Kagome cried out in pain as clawed hands quickly grabbed her wrist cutting them easily. Inuyasha stood before her, once golden bright eyes slowly starting to glow a deep red. Inuyasha slowly brought the phone up to his ear.

"After I'm done with you bastard, there won't even be a claw left to touch her…" he answered in a low dangerous voice. And he tightened his grip on the phone breaking it into pieces and let them fall to the floor. He starred at Kagome carefully as he tried to regain the control over his anger. She stood motionless tears filling her frightened chestnut orbs.

'Fucking bastard! I'll fucking rip him to pieces!' his voice growled dangerously inside his head. He could feel his fangs slowly grow inside his mouth and bit down on his lip trying to control it, losing the battle fast. As he broke the skin his fangs started to pulse intensely.

xXXxxxxXXx

Kagome starred down are the tiny cuts on her wrists, they weren't bad. But they were still there. He had hurt her. He hadn't ever laid a hand down to harm her before. She slowly brought her gaze up towards him and watched in horror as he began to transform. She couldn't call out to him, she couldn't reach out for him. All she saw in front of her eyes was the same creature that attacked her. She stumbled backwards trying to get away but froze when a viscous growl erupted from him. She blinked back tears as she watched him slowly start to walk towards her. She held her breath and tried to move her legs to run but couldn't move. Something inside her head was telling her that he was Inuyasha and that he would never hurt her. But a larger, much louder voice screamed at her to run. To run and not look back.

xXXxxxxXXx

He couldn't breathe, couldn't smell or hear. His vision was blurred by a red tint that only got thicker and thicker as the seconds dragged on. The only thing that could be heard inside his being was the vicious growls from his voice and two words that it kept repeating in a low threatening voice. He watched in confusion as he felt his body start to move towards the horrified girl. His voice growled louder as he sensed her fear spike. He was causing this. Him. Inuyasha's mind was racing. He didn't know what to do to stop himself. He had to get control of himself. There had to be a way. Then suddenly he felt two tiny arms wrap around his waist and her small body pressed against his. He instantly calmed and his vision started to slowly turn back to normal. His sense of smell hit him hard as he sensed her tears lingering on her eyes. He slowly looked down at her as she buried her face into his chest. His shirt starting to be soaked through he felt it cling to his skin. He slowly, hesitantly started to wrap his arms around her. Everything inside him screamed to comfort her. To stop her pain. But, another side of him growled dangerously telling him to leave. That it wasn't right. It would never be right.

"Kagome?" he softly said starring down at her. When she refused to let go of him, and only dug her face deeper into his chest. He growled softly but firmly telling her to let go of him. His whole body tensed with her in his arms. It was wrong and he knew it. Upon hearing the growl she gasped and slowly let her arms drop to her side. He watched her as she starred at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with him.

He kept waiting for her to say something, to tell him that it was alright. That he wasn't the beast that she just saw. That he wasn't like her bastard of a mate. He wanted to hear her voice say that it was okay. The words that left her mouth are not what he was expecting.

"I…I need to go back to him Inuyasha. It's…it's the only way…" she whispered. Inuyasha thought for a moment that he didn't hear her right. His beast raged inside him at her words. She refused to look up at him. He could still sense the fear that was radiating off of her.

"Excuse me?" he said growling again.

"I know you heard me," she said stubbornly in a tiny voice.

"Are you fucking serious Kagome?! He will kill you!" Inuyasha yelled loudly, losing his temper.

"He can't kill me. I'm his mate…" she said in a defeated voice that made him wince. He took a few deep breaths trying to remain calm.

'She wants to leave…' his voice whispered. 'He will kill her, we both know this…'

"No!" he roared, "you are not to leave this house. Do you understand?! You will not fucking even go outside. You will stay in your room, in my wing so that I know where you are at all times! If you fucking disobey me I will make you pay, myself! Do. Not. Defy. Me." he said dangerously threw clenched teeth. She watched him wide-eyed and horrified. She knew by the tone in his voice that he wasn't lying. At that moment she had no doubt in her mind that he punish her for disobeying him. She pushed past him and ran out into the hallway. He didn't bother chasing after her.

xXXxxxxXXx

'Doll, think about it. Do you really think he CAN hurt us? Look what we did to his brother,' her voice told her softly as she laid in her bed starring off at nothing. Trying not to feel anything.

'Thing is, we don't know HOW I did that,' she whispered softly to her voice.

'Well you are my other half,' her voice said slowly.

Kagome let out a tiny sad laugh. 'The day that I am your other half will be…ah never…'

'Don't say that. You have already proven that you have my powers. And what about our connection hmm? Being able to talk to me? Doesn't that make you crazy? Talking to a voice inside your head?'

'Be quiet Kikyou,' Kagome grumbled as she tried to block her mind, rolling onto her side. She starred off into the bright sunlight.

'Sunlight….' she said slowly said realizing something. She quickly stood up and jumped out of the bed rushing into her walk in closet. She quickly grabbed a bag and started to stuff cloths inside it. And she quickly grabbed a jacket and an extra pair of shoes. She quickly ran towards her door. 'It's the best time to run…he will be asleep and won't even hear us leave…' she said with a hint of a smile. She was so caught up in her own thoughts and slight hopefulness that she didn't hear the protests from the voice. She opened her door slowly and peaked out into the hallway. She slowly closed it turning her back to the door taking a deep breath. She smiled to herself and slowly walked over to the door that lead out to the balcony and out towards the garden and beyond that the forest.

She was about to reach for the door handle when she heard her door slowly open. She gasped silently and held her breath freezing. She tightly closed her eyes when she felt his aura enter the room. She very slowly turned around to look up into his ferious golden orbs. She slowly opened her mouth to utter a lie that was quickly forming her head but the words never left her lips. Three gusts rushed into the room at once and in the blink of an eye Inuyasha was pinned to the wall by two younger males. Kagome gasped softly and took a few steps backwards.

The man holding Inuyasha's right arm had black hair and piercing blue eyes. The one holding his older arm had fire red hair and bright red eyes. Both were struggling in their attempt to keep him at bay. The last one was standing a few feet away from them and stood with his arms folded in front of him wearing a smug look. Kagome watched him carefully. He had longer black hair and his eyes weren't as bright blue as the other dark haired male. His seemed more misty and pale. Kagome quickly turned her attention back to Inuyasha was she hard him growl visously at the man standing before him.

'Ah, so the cousin's have arrived…' Kikyou whispered.

'Cousins?! That attach each other?!' Kagome said frantically.

'Kagome, just get rid of your bag before Inuyasha remembers why he came into our room to begin with…' Kikyou sighed.

'Oh right…' Kagome said biting her lip. She quickly threw her bag to the other side of her bed, and watched the four young men carefully.

"So cousin, it seems that we have caught you off guard," the man not holding Inuyasha down finally spoke. Inuyasha let out another loud growl and broke free of the other twos hold. He quickly leaped at the long black haired man and grabbed him by the throat pinning him to the wall.

Kagome gasped suddenly and rushed forward stepping in front of Inuyasha. "Are you insane!? Let go of him! He is your cousin!" she yelled up at him. The man with long black hair looked shocked. Inuyasha starred at him for a few moments before he quickly releasing him with the same loud snarl. The man with the black hair simple straightened his shirt and gave Inuyasha a small smirk.

"Why aren't you whipped cousin. Could a simple human female turn you so soft?" and he turned slowly towards Kagome and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kagome. I am Koga."

He was quickly pushed aside from the man with shorter black hair. "I assure you that it's a much more pleasure to meet me Lady Kagome. I am Miroku." Kagome stood wide-eyed at the two men before her. She blushed when she heard the third bright orange haired man burst out laughing from behind the two.

"Leave her alone you two," he pushed the two against the wall laughed looking at her. " I am Shippou, please excuse those two. Its not everyday that we get to meet a female that could tame the wild Yash."

"Oh…" Kagome said in a soft voice still blushing. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She didn't know what to take of the three new males. She slowly moved back towards Inuyasha and stood slightly behind him. She frowned watching them. She didn't feel their auras when they first arrived and it made her uneasy. 'I should have felt them…' she whispered in her head.

Kikyou laughed in her mind. 'You think that if they wanted to catch Yasha off guard, they would let their aura's be noticeable?'

Kagome let out a small laugh at Kikyou's pet name for Inuyasha. The four males stopped their conversation and starred at her as if she was laughing at them. She quickly blushed and looked down at the floor. Pretending that nothing had happened. She tried to get the attention off of herself. "So, you all live here…right?" she asked slowly looking up at him them.

Koga smiled brightly at her. "Well, you have done your research haven't you? Yes, we live here. Though, we are often gone on…" he paused hearing a soft growl from Inuyasha and gave him a confused glance before quickly recovering, "family business," he finished. Miroku glanced at his brother slightly confused also but also covered it up with a fake smile. She could see right through them all. She stole a glance up at Inuyasha quickly, knowing that he was hiding something from her.

'All though it doesn't surprise me that he would,' Kikyou chimed in. Kagome tried to ignore her. 'Think about it, there is a war about to go on. It's already happening from what I can tell. And hunny, we are right in the middle of it.'

Kagome down casted her eyes and starred at the ground. 'In the middle of it huh?' She bit her lip trying to control the flow of emotions that started to run through her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt a hand grab a hold of hers and start to drag her out of the room. She quickly started to panic and looked over at Inuyasha as Shippou pulled her out of her room rambling on about showing her his favorite spots around the mansion.

She felt a spike of fear run through her when she could the glimpse of Inuyasha's stern stare at her. She knew that he had not forgotten why he had first went into her room. She would be punished later and she knew it. She just didn't know what he was capable of. Or if he would even harm her. A tiny little part of her whispered that he would never. But, she heard Kikyou's voice shatter the tiny whisper. 'He would.'

"Kagome? Kagome?" Shippou waved his hand in front of her face. He frowned when she snapped out of her thoughts and starred up at him. "You don't need to worry about him. He is mostly all bark and no bit" he paused for a moment. "Mostly." Kagome tried to hide her shiver.

Kagome tried to change the subject. "How did you three know my name?" she thought suddenly. She looked up at him confused when he started to laugh. "What?"

"Do you think that what you did to Sesshoumaru would go unnoticed?"

"It was not…that bad," she whispered remembering the cold eyes of the elder brother.

"Oh, but when you have not heard of Fluffy being injured in over 800 years, the word would get around quickly."

Kagome stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway and let her hand drop away from his. "Over…800 years?" Shippou looked down at the tiny female with sympathy.

"You do not understand our world just yet. It will take some getting used to I am sure. But, it will all come to together in the end. Everything will be fine. Once the brothers take you in, there isn't anything that can hurt you," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Not even Bankotsu?" she whispered.

"How do you know that name Kagome?" he said in all seriousness. He stood frozen, as if he was a living statue. It didn't even seem like he moved a muscle as he stared intently at her.

'Not everyone needs to know this Kagome. Do not give out our secrets to every demon that we meet.' She quickly put on that fake smile and softly said, "What name?"

Shippou looked confused. "The name you just said. How do you know it?"

"You must be hearing things. I did not say anything," she said trying to play it off. He starred at her for a few moments and decided that he would talk to his cousin about it later. He needed to first get her away from his brothers and Inuyasha so that they could talk about family business.

"Well than, I shall show you the wing where me and my brothers reside," he said as he started to ramble on again. She walked next to him down the large hallways trying to get her thoughts straightened out. She wasn't really paying attention to anything that he was saying, rather looking at his mouth moving but hearing no words. She thought she heard him mention something about who build the house, but she wasn't sure. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a question blinked brightly in her mind.

"Are you all dog demons?" she asked. Shippou stopped walked abruptly and stared at her. He opened his mouth once but couldn't think of anything to say to her. He in shock, but he quickly recovered.

Shaking his head he replied, "No, I am a Fox demon, and Koga is a Wolf demon. And Miroku, well nothing really explains…_what _he really is. Only, the brothers are dog demons…" he slowly finished. She watched as he started to frown at something and grimace slightly. While he seemed to be lost in thought she quickly pointed to a picture on the wall and asked about it. He blinked a few times, again confused at the second sudden turn in their conversation. He glanced at the picture and once again started rambling off about a famous French painter. Kagome continued to follow him through the house. She thought a few times that it felt like a maze and that they had passed corners more than once.

'This part of the house is not as beautiful as Inuyasha's,' she stated sadly.

'Perhaps we can get him to take us outside…and perhaps…get away from him and have some alone time. It's been rather…annoying having Inuyasha around every corner.'

Kagome glanced up at the young man next to her. 'He would get upset, and not to mention what Yasha would do to him if we did escape from him.'

'Now is the only chance we are going to get for a while. It won't be every day that Inuyasha is distracted by something that will get his mind off of us, you…whatever,' Kikyou said in a tired voice. Kagome sighed softly than quickly looked up at him and ran over to the window.

"Will you show me the garden?" she asked in fake excitement. Shippou took a look out into the garden and smiled.

"If that is what you wish. Miroku takes care of this garden himself. Keeps him busy from starting…ah well lets just say that it keeps his hands busy," Shippou said blushing slightly. Kagome tried not to laugh at his tiny blush and took his hand tugging gently towards the door. He laughed and followed her.

"You can tell me all about the flowers. You seem to know a lot about this place. You could help me have a better understanding of it. And ultimately that will make me feel more at home," she said smiling up at him.

Kikyou laughed slightly. 'More like a prison to me…' Kagome chose to ignore her.

xXXxxxxXXx

Shippou lead her through the garden when Kagome asked to stop and sit underneath a very large tree in the center of the garden. "So how old are you guys?" she asked sitting at the edge of the large tree. Shippou sat on the other side leaning back with is eyes closed.

"Well Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are the oldest, Sesshoumaru being the oldest. Next comes Koga, than Miroku and lastly me," he said in a quiet sleepy voice. "But that isn't all of us. Those are just those of us in the house at the moment," he continued.

Kagome smiled slightly knowing that he was getting tired and she continued to ask questions until she found on that would take him forever to talk about. "Where did the house come from? Who first built it?" As he started to explain in the same drown out voice, she slowly stood up and started to edge away from the large tree. When she finally was far away enough she started to run through the garden as fast as possible, and didn't stop until she put herself on the entire side of the garden that filled the entire back yard.

She stopped near a small pond and collapsed onto the cool grass and starred up at the bright blue sky that floated above her. She slowly closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. 'Free at least!' she said happily.

'Not totally free, but this works,' Kikyou replied also happily. She again slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at the sky. She took a deep breath of the fresh spring air and slowly pulled herself up. Looking around she realized that she had never been to this part of the garden before, nor had she even saw it. She looked up at the house and realized she was on the western side, no longer in the backside of the huge house.

This part of the garden was full with nothing but white lilies and the deepest red roses she had ever saw. 'Wow, this place is really amazing isn't it?' she thought.

'Yes, it is. Remember to be careful, nothing in this place is normal.'

Kagome smiled and continued to walk around very slowly taking every chance she could to smell the flowers. She walked around the corner and found a small fountain that stood elegantly in the middle of the small flower garden. She froze when she felt a strong aura surround her. She quickly glanced around to find the source of the presence. She held her breath when she saw the small whiff of bright white hair. There were only two people that she knew of that had the platinum white hair. Everything about this aura told her to run, but her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly continued to walk forward.

'Is this Sesshoumaru?' she asked.

'No, I don't think so. His aura was…different' she replied slowly. It was familiar to her and yet it seemed like she knew not of who it belonged to. She knew that who ever it was, would be just as dangerous as the brothers, if in fact it wasn't the brothers.

'But, surely Yasha would have informed us if there was another member of his family was here. Right?'

'Don't be so sure. They are all about keeping secrets. Only a select few humans in this world even know that demons exist. It's one of the biggest secrets in history, and you some how managed to stumble upon it. No matter how hard I tried to keep you out of it.'

'We really didn't stumble upon it,' Kagome laughed to Kikyou. 'It is not by chance that you and I are basically the same person. Or the fact that you couldn't keep me out of it, being what I am.'

'What we are,' Kikyou corrected. Kagome took a small step towards the turn in the garden.

'Ah yeah, what we are. There has to be a rule about being insaine if you talk to yourself I swear.'

'Oh, it only makes you insaine if you answer yourself,' Kikyou said amused.

'Than I am insaine as can be,' she stated as she continued to make her way towards the area the aura was flowing from.

She held her breath at the sight that beheld her eyes. The white hair did not in fact belong to either of the brothers. But instead to a beauty beyond any human would be capable of achieving. She had the same bright white hair that looked glossy and smooth. It made Kagome want to reach out and touch it.

As she took a step forward suddenly there was a gust of wind that had enough force to knock Kagome down to the ground. She screamed and covered her face waiting for something to come out and attack her but instead she felt something warm wrap around her. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to keep her flying hair out of wide chestnut eyes. She saw the woman that she thought was real and was standing before her once plan as day, floating three feet off of the ground and no longer in flesh form. There was a smile upon the woman's face. Her bright golden eyes shot right through Kagome and she slowly stood up.

"Thank you for coming to visit me Lady Kagome," the form replied. Kagome starred at it in awe. The light that was surrounding the woman's form was a bright golden color that almost matched her eyes. The world around Kagome had disappeared and all that remained was the woman and her enclosed in the bright orb of light. Kagome couldn't find words to reply. "I will leave you with a gift as for my gratitude. You are the first to visit in almost a 150 years my little one," the voice continued.

"You know the brothers?" she asked softly surprised that she even found her voice.

"I know of everything that is here and there," she replied in her sing-song voice. The wind gusts change directions suddenly and the woman spoke again. "Little one, listen closely," she spoke in a quick, hushed tone. "Do not fear the brothers, instead find a way into their hearts. Things are not what they should. And things are not what they seem. Do not run from your troubles, also don't go running head on into them," the woman's paused and bent down reaching her arm out. Kagome gasped softly feeling warmth flow into her body the moment the woman's hand touched her skin. "You are the light that they have all been waiting for," the voice whispered. And it leaned down more and kissed Kagome on the forehead. Kagome felt had hit her hard and she saw nothing but bright white light.

Kagome opened her eyes quickly whirling around and looking everywhere. She started to panic slightly but froze what she felt something slip out of her hand. She gazed down at the ground searching quickly for what could have fallen from her grasp. She slowly bent down and lifted up white gold necklace. She starred amazed at the beauty. She held it up to the light and hanging gracefully from the chain was a large diamond that sparkled in the bright sunlight. She gasped softly and slowly reached out to touch the beautiful gem. She smiled when she felt the warm presence of the woman.

'This must be the gift she wanted to give to you,' Kikyou said.

'It's beautiful,' Kagome said in awe.

'Why don't you put it on? It's yours now.'

'Don't rush me.' But Kagome slowly in latched the necklace and very carefully put it around her neck. It fit perfectly. She latched it back closed and looked down at it around her neck.

'Well that was an unexpected. What are your plans now?' Kikyou asked.

Kagome stayed quiet for a few moments pondering on what step of action she should take next. 'We will make our way back to Shippou and than we will go talk to Yasha. She was right, I can't go running head on back to…_him_.'

'What do you plan on saying to Inuyasha?'

'I am going to, try to persuade him to give me more freedom. He will have to give in,' Kagome said with a small smile. Kikyou sighed.

'I don't like what you are thinking." Kagome ignored her comment and started to make her way back around to the back of the mansion. She slowly walked through the many paths of the enormous garden and eventually made her way back to the large tree near.

Once she arrived she found no one there. She looked around frowning and looked in the surrounding areas for any sign of Shippou. None.

'Do you think he is out there looking for me?'

'If he really wanted to find you I am sure that he would. He is a demon after all," Kikyou responded.

'Yeah, you are right,' Kagome sighed and looked up into the large tree. She noticed that if she tried she could climb up into it. She smiled as she stepped onto one of the tree's large roots that escaped from the ground and made her way up into the tree.

'Be careful, we don't need you breaking our body because you are too clumsy to stay in a tree,' Kikyou said.

'Psh, I am not cl-' right before she could finish the sentence a sudden rush of air landed next to her and she saw Inuyasha crouching low on the branch she sat on. She screamed and started to fall backwards. Her mind started to race as she lost her balance and fell backwards off the tree branch. She closed her eyes tight waiting for the end result of the fall. Instead she met the hard chest and arms of a male. She quickly opened her eyes and blushed slightly looking up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. She thought for a moment she saw concern hidden behind them. But, if you had saw it, it was no longer there.

He stood frozen holding her. She felt like she would burn underneath his gaze.

'Told you that you are clumsy,' Kikyou stated with a satisfied voice.

Kagome bit her lip looking up at him and barely whispered, "s-sorry." He tilted his head slightly to the side still starring down at her. She noticed that it wasn't _her _he was looking at. But rather the necklace she just received from the beautiful woman.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he asked in a small voice. He never left his eyes off of it.

"I-I. Well, there was this beautiful lady with white hair, just as yours that gave…it…to me…?" she realized half way through how ridiculous that sounded and starred up at him wondering if he would believe her.

"No such woman exists Kagome. Now, where did you get this from?" he stated in a deeper voice.

"I am t-telling the truth. That is who gave it to me. She was in spirit form almost and she talked to me and gave it to me as a gift. She was in the small rose and lily garden on the west side of the mansion," Kagome quickly tried to explain.

Inuyasha slowly lifted his gaze up into her eyes and starred at her for a few seconds. "Why did you leave Shippou and take off?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"I wanted some alone time. You are constantly watching me. I am not an animal that needs to be locked up in a cage…" she almost whispered. She held her breath waiting for his response. She than noticed that he had still yet to set her back on the ground.

"Just, don't take off again…" he said slowly frowning. He than slowly set her back onto the ground and turned to walk away. She watched him walk away biting her lip. After a few more yards he paused and turned to look down at her. She held her breath again looking up into his eyes and waited for him to say something. "The garden on the western side, is yours now. You may go there whenever you please." With that he turned around and disappeared.

xXXxxxxXXx

Well is the last chapter I have ready for this story. Its a longer chapter too!! ^.^ I will try very soon to have another out! I was gonna wait a little longer before posting it, but its a Thanksgiving present!! Hope everyone enjoyed their Turkey Day!! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed!!! Until next chapter!


End file.
